Pelatih Pensiun Season 1 : Beraksi Kembali
by abc21abc2123
Summary: Didasarkan dari sebuah sinetron terkemuka, dengan karakter dari Digimon akan sangat berbeda. Cerita ini akan terdiri dari 3 musim. Di musim pertama, diceritakan bahwa semua pelatih Digimon sudah "pensiun". Mereka sekarang fokus pada sekolah. Berawal dari copet di SMA Odaiba, malah berakhir kepada perang melawan "A" yang memaksa mereka menuju dunia yang sangat berbeda. GO!
1. Pasca-Pensiun

**Chapter 1 : Pasca-Pensiun**

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, dan Joe Kido sekarang berumur 17 tahun. Mereka bersekolah di SMA Odaiba kelas XII (3-SMA). Mereka akan segera menghadapi ujian akhir dan segera menyongsong kuliah.

Sementara itu, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi yang sebenarnya berusia setahun lebih muda, ternyata berada di tingkat yang sama dengan mereka. Maklum, Izzy hanya merasakan TK 1 tahun saja.

Hanya Takeru "T.K." Takaishi dan Kari Kamiya yang baru menginjak kelas IX di SMP Odaiba. Namun, sama halnya dengan kakak-kakaknya, mereka juga harus melewati ujian akhir demi meraih SMA favorit.

Akhir semester 1 kemarin, mereka merasakan reuni dengan para Digimon mereka. Namun, setelah itu mereka memutuskan fokus terhadap pelajaran dan resmi "pensiun" dari tugas sebagai DigiDestined.

Tempat kumpul mereka ada banyak. Mereka bisa kumpul di rumah kedelapan DigiDestined yang disebut sebagai "Markas Kecil". Tidak seperti "pebisnis" Bandung yang bermarkas kecil di Warkop alias Warung Kopi. Namun, tempat kumpul utama mereka ada di Taman Bermain Odaiba sebagai "Markas Besar". Agak berbanding terbalik dengan lapangan Kiaracondong yang cenderung sepi, tempat itu malah ramai oleh anak-anak dan orang tua mereka.

Hari itu, Tai selaku pimpinan mengajak seluruh temannya untuk belajar bersama sebagai pemantapan ujian. Tempat kumpul ditentukan di rumah keluarga Kamiya.

Sore itu, setelah pulang sekolah, mereka berkumpul untuk pergi ke rumah Tai dan Kari. Mereka berangkat bersama. Sebelumnya, mereka memberitahukan kegiatan ini kepada orang tua mereka dulu. Namun, ternyata telepon genggam Mimi tidak ada. Ia menyimpannya di tas bagian dalam yang ternyata ritsletingnya rusak.

"Mungkin terjatuh di jalan." Tai berpikir. "Tapi, jika terjatuh seharusnya ada suara keras saat HP itu menyentuh tanah atau lantai." Matt menjelaskan. Izzy membuka laptopnya dan membuka data kejadian di SMA Odaiba yang menyatakan adanya sindikat pencuri diam-diam alias "copet". Kalau di Jepang saja ada copet, bagaimana di negeri kita?

"Minggu lalu, laptop seorang anak dicuri saat kelasnya melaksanakan jam olahraga. Hari ini, oknum itu mencuri HP Mimi. Sepertinya kita harus bertindak. Lebih baik kita pergi menuju 'Keisatsusho'".

Mimi memberikan kesaksiannya. Yang lain hanya dapat membantu sedikit. Pasalnya, tidak ada saksi mata dari kejadian tersebut. Merasa hal tidak aman, mereka batal melaksanakan belajar bersama. Namun, Tai ingin memberikan perintah terlebih dahulu, sehingga para DigiDestined akan dikumpulkan di Markas Besar.

Sesampainya di Markas Besar, mereka berbaris rapi. Matt, selaku asisten ketua berbaris di tengah. Tepat di depannya adalah sang pemimpin, Tai.

"Hari ini, sahabat kita telah ditimpa musibah... Dia kehilangan telepon genggamnya di sekolah. Mimi, itu HP jenis apa?"

"HP Android biasa. Harganya hanya 10.000 yen."

"Hanya? Kamu meremehkan uang 10.000 yen? Coba lihat orang-orang yang tidak terlalu beruntung seperti kita! Mencari makan murah saja susah! Bahkan memiliki HP hitam putih jaman dulu alias jadul saja susah! Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Mimi dan yang lainnya tertunduk. Mereka takut dengan Tai yang akhir-akhir ini memiliki sifat yang tegas seperti pemimpin.

"Jadi, apa aku harus mengikhlaskan HP itu dicuri orang?" Mimi bertanya.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Apalah gunanya kita bertempur, mempertahankan Dunia Digital dari pasukan jahat jika kita tidak mengambil hikmahnya dalam kehidupan yang nyata? Kita cari, dan jika mereka tertangkap, maka mereka akan berurusan dengan pihak berwajib."

Semua orang sepertinya setuju dengan saran Tai. "Sudah." Sang Pemimpin memperbolehkan teman-temannya meninggalkan Markas Besar. "Pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing. Selagi besok hari Minggu, kita mulai operasi pencarian copet."

"Tapi, Kak... Setahuku copet itu adalah pencuri dompet. Kenapa pencuri HP juga disebut copet?" tanya Kari.

"Aduh... Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kakak juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Itu kebiasaan umum." jawab kakaknya.

 **Preview Chapter 2:**

Tai bukan hanya memimpin 8 orang, tetapi banyak orang. Namun, kumpul di Markas Besar keesokan harinya malah berujung menjadi acara komedi.

 **Pertanyaan hari ini:**

Tai berkata bahwa jika copet yang dicari tertangkap maka mereka harus dibawa ke "Keisatsusho", apakah arti "Keisatsusho" dalam Bahasa Indonesia?

A. Rumah Kepala Desa  
B. Kantor Pemerintahan  
C. Ruang Kepala Sekolah  
D. Kantor Polisi


	2. Komedian Digital

**Chapter 2 : Komedian Digital**

Joe adalah orang yang paling sering telat sekolah. Hari itu, dia bangun jam 6.45! Dia hanya punya waktu 15 menit agar tidak telat sekolah. Dia mandi begitu cepat hingga dia lupa mematikan keran airnya. Dia mengambil tasnya tanpa mempedulikan apa isi tasnya. Lalu, si anak berambut biru ini mengambil sarapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bekalnya. Dia memakai sepasang sepatu tanpa mengikat talinya! Dia hanya berkata "Aku berangkat" sembari berlari. Dia hanya punya waktu 1 menit lagi untuk sampai.

Dia melihat jamnya yang jarum detiknya sudah menunjuk ke angka 10. Dia hanya punya waktu 10 detik lagi! Dia lari seakan-akan lagi main Ninja Warrior dengan sirene akhir sudah berbunyi. Dia sampai di gerbang sekolah tepat waktu, namun gerbang terkunci.

Dia gagal! Itu pikirannya, hingga ada Sora yang lewat untuk pergi ke Markas Besar. "Joe, sedang apa di gerbang sekolah?"

"Sora, biasa. Aku telat sekolah, t-tunggu, kau telat juga? Aneh, biasanya kau datang pagi."

"Joe, hukuman jika kita telat sekolah adalah berdiri di koridor kelas, bukan dilarang masuk sekolah. Lagipula, ini hari Minggu!"

"Ya Tuhan... Lali aku!"

"Joe, sejak kapan kau bisa Bahasa Jawa? Ada bahasa daerah lain yang kau bisa?"

"Ada. Bahasa Sunda."

"Coba bilang aku lupa dalam Bahasa Sunda!"

"Gusti nu Agung, hilap abdi..."

Sora mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan ada operasi pencarian copet, dan pada jam setengah 8, semua orang harus berkumpul di Markas Besar. Namun, dia menuruh Joe pulang dulu. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sora dan Joe sudah berbaris bersama yang lain di Markas Besar. Namun, kali ini ada kelompok barisan lain. Total ada 5 kelompok barisan. 8 orang DigiDestined yang pertama dan beberapa orang dari Digimon Adventure 2 adalah kelompok Adventure, dengan pimpinan Matt. Kelompok Tamers, dipimpin oleh Takato Matsuki. Kelompok Frontier, dipimpin oleh Takuya Kanbara. Kelompok Data Squad dipimpin Marcus Damon. Terakhir adalah kelompok Xros Wars dipimpin oleh Taiki Kudo. Bertindak selaku pemimpin umum adalah Tai.

"Terima kasih kepada rekan-rekan saya, yang sudah bersedia untuk berkumpul disini. Saya ingin bertanya satu hal, apakah di sekolah kalian ada yang kehilangan benda secara aneh? "

"Di SMA Odaiba! Mimi korbannya!" Joe menjawab.

"Kalau itu saja, aku sudah tahu. Untuk apa ditegaskan? Kau pikir aku pikun, ya? "

Joe menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa dirinya sudah mempermainkan Tai. Hingga ada seseorang dari salah satu SD di Tokyo, yaitu Takato Matsuki mengacungkan tangan.

"Tai, jangankan anak SMA yang bawaannya sudah banyak dan berharga. Anak SD saja ada yang dicuri barangnya."

"Apa itu, Takato? Telepon genggam? Dompet? Atau mungkin perhiasan?"

"Bukan itu, Tai. Tapi yang dicuri itu alat tulis seperti pensil dan pulpen."

"Yassalam... Kamu ini! Kita serius, kau berpikir ini acara komedi?"

"Serius, Tai! Memang ada yang seperti itu. Biasanya orang yang tidak bawa alat tulis mengambil milik orang lain lalu tidak dia kembalikan."

"Ciyus?" Tai mulai berkata dengan gaul.

"Ya... " Takato menjawab dengan heran.

"Mi apa?" Tai bertanya lagi.

"Banyak Tai. Ayam bawang, kari ayam, kaldu ayam, ayam spesial, soto, goreng, dan lain-lain."

"Duh, tobat... Takato... "

Tai mulai kebingungan. Jawaban mereka sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia beralih kepada kelompok Adventure yang boleh dibilang paling logis jawabannya, kecuali Joe tadi.

"Tai, kemarin aku mencari data orang-orang yang kecopetan. Diantaranya, ada yang kehilangan dompet, HP, alat tulis, bahkan tas mereka." Izzy memberikan penjelasan.

"Ya, kita harus bertindak. Oh ya, kamu tahu penyebab copet bisa beroperasi? Misalnya, kemarin Mimi kecopetan gara-gara ritsletingnya rusak."

"Ada berbagai macam. Misalnya ada yang kehilangan saat tas ditinggal pada jam olahraga, ada yang karena barangnya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, ada juga yang lebih ekstrem, dihipnotis!"

"Oh ya, aku rindu pengisi suaraku, Joshua Seth, apa kabar dia?"

Takuya mendadak ikut bicara. "Joshua itu yang nyanyi lagu Diobok-obok, kan?"

"Hueladalah, itu mah Joshua Suherman! Ini Joshua Seth! Mentalis ternama. Lagipula, judul lagu yang resmi itu Air bukan Diobok-obok."

Sora berkomentar tentang bahasa daerah lagi, "Tai, kata 'mah' itu menandakan spontanitas orang Sunda. Kamu punya kenalan orang Sunda?"

"Ada, tapi kalian tidak pernah bertemu dia. Kita kembali ke lap..."

"...top!" semua orang langsung meneruskan. Tai menunjuk Matt dan Izzy, tetapi yang lain merespon dengan cara yang aneh.

"Eeeaa.. Eeeaa..."

"Hey, ini bukan talkshow 'Four Eye' tahu... You know what I mean?"

Serentak yang lain menjawab, "Aamiin..."

"Hey, ini bukan sedang berdoa. Sudah ini taktik kita."

 **Preview Chapter 3:**

Operasi Pencarian Copet dimulai dengan meminta kesaksian dari para korban terdahulu. Apakah dari kesaksian mereka, para copet dapat ditemukan?

 **Pertanyaan hari ini:**

Setelah bangun, Joe langsung terlalu terburu-buru. Jika melihat cerita di atas, Joe dikatakan melupakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang dilupakan Joe selain keran air yang begitu penting untuk kumpul di Markas Besar?

A. Dia tidak memakai baju ke sekolah  
B. Sepatu yang dia pakai berbeda  
C. Kotak bekalnya tertinggal di meja  
D. Joe lupa pamit ke orang tuanya.

 **Jawaban edisi lalu:**

D. Kantor Polisi

Keisatsu berarti polisi sedangkan sho berarti kantor. Maka, keisatsusho berarti kantor polisi. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari bagaimana Mimi memberikan kesaksiannya kepada seseorang yang pastinya adalah petugas kepolisian.


	3. Kesaksian Korban

**Chapter 3 : Kesaksian Korban**

Hari Senin, upacara bendera harus dilakukan. Bedanya, jelas. Bendera Jepang yang berkibar. Bukan bendera negara lain. Lagu kebangsaan? Ya, Kimigayo. Bukan yang lain.

Di luar pagar adalah orang-orang yang terlambat. Diantaranya Joe, seperti biasanya. Itu kebiasaannya sejak SMA.

Di tingkat dasar, Takato lolos dari keterlambatan dan bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Saat itu adalah pelajaran Matematika. Pelajaran yang mitosnya adalah pelajaran tersulit. Gurunya adalah seorang ibu-ibu yang mungkin umurnya kepala 5. Guru senior.

Di tengah pelajaran, sang guru berbicara, "Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Takato mengangkat tangan dan menyampaikan pertanyaannya. "Ibu..."

"Ya, Takato. Silakan bertanya."

"Boleh saya pergi ke kamar kecil?" Teman sekelasnya menatapnya. Pasalnya, guru itu tidak pernah memperbolehkan siswanya keluar saat jam pelajaran.

"Maaf, kamu harus ikut jam pelajaran saya dengan lengkap. Tidak boleh keluar saat jam pelajaran. Semoga kamu bisa menahannya."

Takato mulai tegang. Dia mengambil HP dan menelepon nomor Tai. Saat itu adalah jam 10. Masih 2 jam sebelum waktu pulang sekolah.

Tai ternyata sedang waktu bebas. Guru yang bersangkutan tidak hadir, sehingga dirinya bisa mengangkat telepon dari Takato.

"Halo?" Tai memulai dialog.

"Tai, kau bolos? Kenapa kau bisa mengangkat telepon?" Takato berbisik.

"Tidak, guru disini tak datang. Ada apa?"

"Aku harus ke kamar kecil."

"Yassalam... Izin ke guru kamu!"

"Dia keras kepala! Tidak diperbolehkan!"

"Kau tahan saja. Oh ya... Guru kamu kalau pulang lewat mana?"

"Rumahnya menyeberang ke Odaiba."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus melakukan Salam Jasmani."

"Senam Jasmani? Kau mau olahraga?"

"Kamu ada gangguan telinga? Maksudku Salam Jasmani. Tidak, itu sebuah istilah untuk... "

"J-jangan, nanti kita semua kena! Itu maksudnya itu kan...? "

"Tepat sekali! Sudah dulu ya..."

2 jam kemudian, Takato langsung keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke kamar kecil. Luar biasa. Penuh tempatnya. Takato langsung lari ke Markas Besar sembari menahan keperluannya.

Di lapangan, mereka berbaris. Namun, Tai melihat seseorang merapat ke semak di taman bermain. Dia membawa tas coklat dan baju biru. Tai mendekatinya dan segera menarik tasnya.

"Ayo loh... Mau menyebarkan saringan ginjal di taman ini? Sini kamu!"

"Ampun, Tai... Ampun... "

Takato dihadapkan kepada barisan. Tai langsung berbicara, "Kamu ini! Kayak anak kecil saja. Mengerti umurmu dong! Kamu tidak malu dilihat orang?"

"Malu, Tai... Karena mereka bisa melihat..."

"Apa? Maksudmu... "

"Iya, ritsletingnya belum ditarik."

Semua orang sontak balik kanan dan menutup mata. Namun, ada hal tidak baik yang dilakukan Tai, yaitu dia malah tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Pemimpin macam apa itu?

"Aduhai, tak patut..." Matt berkomentar. "Benar, benar, benar" T.K. langsung meneruskan.

"Apa kalian? Eh... Aduh, apa yang kulakukan?"

""Kamu ini copet mata, Tai. Bisa lebih berbahaya dari copet tangan."

"Sudah, langsung kita tanya saksi tentang kejadian itu!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mengumpulkan korban copet di Markas Kecil, tepatnya di rumah keluarga Izumi, agar Izzy bisa mencatat kesaksian mereka.

"Kami sedang berolahraga. Tas kami ditinggalkan di kelas. Memang kami jarang membawa HP ke lapangan. Kami takut HP itu jika disakukan akan jatuh. Tetapi, saat kami kembali ke kelas, HP-ku sudah hilang. Selain itu, beberapa temanku juga kehilangan benda lain seperti dompet, arloji, dan masih banyak lagi."

Izzy mencatat kesaksian itu lalu membacakan prakiraan kasusnya.

"Jadi, menurut kesaksian tersebut, disimpulkan hipotesis..."

"Hipotesis itu Bahasa Inggris dari kuda nil, bukan?" T.K. mendadak memotong.

"Itu hippopotamus. Ini hipotesis. Baik, jadi menurutku, mungkin si copet ini memiliki berbagai metode mencopet. Bisa memanfaatkan kelengahan korban ataupun memantau situasi yang pas."

Lalu, apa taktik mereka untuk menghentikan para copet?

 **Preview Chapter 4:**

Matt memakai tas yang sudah dia pakai sejak SD. Hal itu menyebabkan tasnya mulai rusak ritsletingnya. Belum lagi jam olahraga para DigiDestined di hari Selasa besok. Apa yang akan terjadi?

 **Pertanyaan hari ini:**

Tai sering menandakan rasa terkejut dengan kata-kata khas Indonesia. Berikut diantaranya, kecuali...

A. Hueladalah  
B. Yassalam  
C. Tobat  
D. Ampun

 **Jawaban edisi lalu:**

A. Joe tidak memakai baju ke sekolah

Di cerita, tidak ada indikasi bahwa Joe berpakaian. Jadi, yassalam... Itu yang aneh rupanya...


	4. Copet Beraksi Kembali

**Chapter 4 : Copet Beraksi Kembali**

Hari mulai senja, namun Tai malah mengumpulkan para DigiDestined di Markas Besar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Mereka berbaris dalam 5 kelompok barisan, seperti biasanya. Kali ini, Tai hanya memberi komando kepada teman satu sekolahnya, bahkan satu kelasnya. Semua DigiDestined ada di satu kelas yang sama.

"Matt, Izzy, Sora, dan Mimi... Besok kalian datang pagi-pagi. Sebelum jam 6 pagi."

Joe mengelak, "Tai, kau tidak memanggilku?"

"Untuk apa? Kamu sering terlambat. Diam saja di koridor kelas, kami dengan senang hati akan menertawakan dirimu.

Semua orang ikut tertawa, sepertinya kesenangan hati itu terjadi lebih cepat.

"Izin bertanya, Tai. Ada apa yang harus kita lakukan pagi-pagi?" Matt mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kita harus mengetahui siapakah sang copet. Ada yang punya kamera kecil? Mungkin yang merek WentPro?"

"Aku punya, Tai. Segala macam barang elektronik aku miliki."

"Bagus, kamu rambut merah. Aku tunggu kamera itu. Kita harus pasang Televisi Sirkuit Tertutup."

"Maaf, Tai. Saya Tomoki Himi, dari kelompok Frontier izin bertanya."

"Kau terlalu formal, ini bukan pendidikan militer, langsung ke topik."

"Sejak kapan ada sirkuit balap di ruang tertutup? Paling hanya ada untuk gokart atau mobil remote control. Lalu, untuk apa ada televisi di sana? Memangnya copet beraksi di sirkuit balap?" tanya Tomoki dengan polos.

"Yassalam... Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku, jika diterjemahkan dalam Bahasa Inggris adalah Closed Circuit Television atau disingkat CCTV."

Semua orang akhirnya mengerti. Sekarang, tinggal mencari lokasi operasi. Namun, Tai akan menentukannya besok.

Keesokan harinya, di pukul 5.45, hanya ada para caraka atau penjaga sekolah dan 5 orang DigiDestined. Memang 2 lainnya ada di tingkat SMP. Namun, apa yang terjadi pada orang terakhir? Ya, si Joe Kido.

Tai melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Dia melihat kertas bertuliskan "Benkyou no jikan" atau Jadwal Pelajaran. Disana tertulis bahwa Taiiku atau Olahraga ada pada pelajaran pertama. Inilah waktunya.

"Sekarang, bantu aku simpan kamera ini di sudut ruangan."

Setelah bel berbunyi, para murid pun memulai jam pelajaran olahraga. Materi hari ini adalah sepakbola. Keahlian dari para DigiDestined. Mereka telah menjuarai turnamen sepakbola antar SD dan SMP internasional, serta juara Liga Kartun Internasional saat membela acara mereka sendiri, Digimon FC. Pasca menang atas musuh bebuyutannya Pokemon CF melalui drama adu penalti. (Lihat di cerita "Derby Monsters, Cartoon World's El Classico di )

Pada permainan ini, 5 orang lelaki dipaksa melawan 5 pemain asli Digimon FC. Tentu saja, perbedaan pengalaman begitu berpengaruh. Tim mini Digimon FC menang telak 5 gol tak berbalas. Hattrick Matt dan Brace Tai menghiasi permainan yang berat sebelah.

Di permainan para kaum wanita, Sora dan Mimi didapuk menjadi kapten. Mereka memilih 4 orang untuk mendampingi mereka. Ini baru pertandingan sengit. Hingga sang guru meniup peluit akhir, tidak ada gol sama sekali. Namun, Sora dan Mimi memaksa adu penalti dilakukan. Permainan berakhir setelah Sora menepis tendangan salah satu pemain tim Mimi.

Jam olahraga sudah berakhir dan semua siswa kembali ke kelas. Para lelaki seperti biasanya mengganti baju di kelas, menyebabkan para perempuan harus angkat kaki. Kadang, kalau ada teman yang tidak ingin ganti baju di kelas, Tai dan Matt memaksanya, layaknya mereka melepas handuk Joe saat mereka masih 11 tahun. (Digimon Adventure Eps. 8)

Namun, hal aneh terjadi pada Joe. Dia kehilangan baju seragamnya. Kini, Ia pusing membongkar tas untuk mencari si pencomot baju atau "coba". Disisi lain, ada seseorang yang kehilangan dompetnya. Dia mencoba mencari sang pencomot dompet alias "copet".

Tai mengambil kamera di sudut ruangan dan melihat hasil rekamannya. Ternyata oh ternyata, ada gambar dua orang yang asing. Satu menjaga pintu dan satunya lagi mencomot barang. Itulah copet yang dicari! Ciri khas mereka adalah kacamata hitam.

"Semua kumpul di Markas Besar sepulang sekolah. Hanya untuk kelompok Adventure 1 saja." Tai memberikan perintah.

Di tengah jalan, Izzy yang ada di belakang Matt melihat kalau tas temannya itu terbuka. Padahal ritsleting sudah ditarik. Mungkin rusak.

Matt mencoba memperbaikinya namun Tai memintanya untuk membiarkannya dan memerintahkan semua orang memandang ke depan.

Suatu ketika, Matt merasakan getaran di tasnya dan memandang ke belakang. Ternyata ada orang berkacamata hitam! Sepertinya itu target copet selama ini!

Sayang, baru saja mau berbalik, malah ada kawannya yang telat mengerem. Mereka berdua bertabrakan dan terjatuh. Mereka disergap para DigiDestined dan terpaksa digelandang ke Keisatsusho.

Tai membatalkan perkumpulan dan menyatakan bahwa kondisi genting sudah selesai. Mereka akhirnya bersantai setelah akhir cerita yang begitu sederhana. Bahagia itu sederhana.

 **Preview Chapter 5:**

Copet sudah diatasi, namun diretasnya Jaring Digital memaksa para DigiDestined melepas gelar purnawirawan mereka untuk berperang melawan "The Master of Digital World Cracker" berinisial A.

 **Pertanyaan Hari Ini:**

Episode 8 dari Digimon Adventure adalah episode yang disebut dalam cerita ini. Apa judul episode tersebut?

A. And So It's Begins  
B. Evil Shows His Face  
C. The Legend of DigiDestined  
D. Forget About It

 **Jawaban Edisi Lalu:**

D. Ampun

Itu bukanlah kebiasaan Tai, melainkan perkataan Takato saat tasnya ditarik Tai akibat melakukan "kesibukannya" sembarangan.


	5. Musuh yang Nyata

**Chapter 5 : Musuh yang Nyata**

5 hari sudah berlalu sejak mereka berhasil menangkap sindikat copet di SMA Odaiba. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Untung, Joe tidak lagi datang ke sekolah hari Minggu.

Mereka merayakannya dengan berkunjung ke Oshin untuk mandi dengan air panas. Meski mereka sudah 17 tahun, namun kebiasaan mereka saat mandi bersama masih seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Joe lagi-lagi menjadi korban kejahilan Tai dan Matt. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasa malu.

Namun, saat mereka mau menyimpan baju mereka, ada suara dari saku pakaian mereka. Tai melihat benda yang dulu dia pakai saat menjadi pelatih atau tamer, yaitu Digivice. Layarnya menyala. Itu adalah tanda adanya panggilan dari Digimon mereka masing-masing.

"Halo, itu kamu Agumon? Kau mau reuni dengan kami?" Tai memanggil.

"Hei, halo Tai. Lama tidak berjumpa setelah 6 bulan, ya?" Agumon menjawab.

Gabumon langsung ikut berbicara. "Sebenarnya, kami bukan hanya ingin reuni... "

Para Digimon menyerahkan komunikasi ke Jijimon, pimpinan File Island. "Maaf mengganggu hari libur kalian. Aku mempunyai berita yang agak kurang enak. Jaring Digital telah diretas."

Semua orang terbelalak keheranan, "Hah? Jaring Digital?"

"Datanglah kemari. Nanti aku jelaskan." Jijimon melanjutkan.

"Ya, nanti dulu. Kami harus beristirahat dulu." Izzy mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Komunikasi selesai, namun seseorang mengejutkan mereka.

"Woy, kalian umurnya berapa?" tanya seorang bapak.

"Kami 17 tahun, kecuali yang rambut merah 16 dan yang kecil itu 13 tahun." Tai menjelaskan.

"Kalian ada gangguan mental? Mengapa kalian tidak memakai baju?"

Semua melihat ke bawah. Hueladalah, mereka ternyata seperti itu selama berkomunikasi! Tobat...

Mereka langsung pakai baju. Mereka batal menikmati panasnya air panas, tentu saja! Mereka langsung pergi ke hutan, lalu menyalakan Digivice, membawa mereka ke Dunia Digital.

Mereka di-virtualisasi di depan rumah Jijimon. Mereka langsung disambut semua Digimon milik mereka. Agumon milik Tai, Gabumon milik Matt, Patamon milik T.K., Tentomon milik Izzy, Gomamon milik Joe, Biyomon milik Sora, Palmon milik Mimi, dan Gatomon milik Kari.

Begitu masuk ke rumah Jijimon, mereka disambut dengan pesta makan besar-besaran. "Selamat datang para pelatih!" Jijimon menyambut.

Sembari mereka makan, T.K. bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Jujumon, apu alusan kitu dipunggil?"

Bukannya Jijimon, malah Matt berkomentar, "Makan dulu, adikku... Habiskan dulu yang di mulut. Aku curiga Jijimon tidak mengerti ucapanmu."

Jijimon membantah. Dia pikir, dia mengerti maksudnya. "Jadi, setelah kalian pergi dari File Island ke Server Continent, kita diserang oleh seorang manusia. Dia biasanya ada di puncak dalam Gunung Infinity."

Tai menjawab, "Kita pernah ke sana. Yang ada istana di puncaknya itu bukan?"

"Bukan, itu puncak luar. Bagian dalam Gunung Infinity itu adalah kotak-kotak dan sebuah jaring. Itulah bagian dari Jaring Digital. Dulu, orang itu berhasil dikalahkan dan ditahan di sana, namun katanya dia meretas jaring di Menara Infinity dan akhirnya tertahan lagi. Kali ini, dia lolos lagi."

Sora mencoba menanyakan secara spesifik tentang siapa dia. Jijimon langsung merinding. "Aku ngeri menyebut namanya. Memang mudah sekali namanya, namun penuh kejahatan. Baiklah, namanya itu A..."

"Inisialnya dari A?" Matt bertanya.

"Ya, lengkapnya dia bernama A..."

"Mungkin kau tulis saja namanya." Tai memberi saran.

"Jangan, itu akan lebih nyata dan lebih menakutkan. Baiklah..."

Sembari berbisik, Jijimon mengatakan nama yang ditunggu-tunggu. "Analogman..."

"ANALOGMAN?!" Semua pelatih berteriak. "Sssshhhh...!" Jijimon mengingatkan mereka. "Kalau dia dengar, bisa berbahaya! Biar kuceritakan tentang dia."

"Analogman adalah seorang Profesor lulusan S3 bidang teknologi. Dia tahu tentang Dunia Digital setelah meretas sebuah jaringan di sini yang letaknya di puncak dalam Gunung Infinity. Dia terus memberi teror dan menganggap bahwa Digimon adalah budak. Seluruh Digimon di File City memilih pergi dan berdiri sendiri, sebelum kalian datang dan mengalahkan Pierrotmon yang merupakan andalan Analogman. Namun, tangan kanannya bukan itu, melainkan Machinedramon."

"Yang bisa menembakkan meriam yang tiada ujungnya itu?" Izzy bertanya.

"Ya, itu yang kumaksud. Namun, suatu hari sepeninggal kalian, ada anak yang kami panggil untuk membantu. Dia berhasil mengalahkan Machinedramon dan menangkap Analogman. Setahun kemudian, saat kalian pergi ke Dunia Digital sedang ada demam perang kartu."

"Card Battle? Oh ya! Betul sekali!" Tai mencoba mengingatnya.

"Sebenarnya, itu taktik Rosemon untuk kembali memperangkap Analogman ke Jaring Digital dan itu berhasil. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya di tempat pertama kali dia tertangkap, dia malah muncul lagi."

"Jadi, aku tahu harus apa sekarang. Jijimon, boleh kami kembali dahulu? Kami mau memanggil teman kami." Tai bertanya.

"Silakan. Aku tunggu kalian." Jijimon menjawab.

 **Preview Chapter 6:**

Siapa lagi selain 8 orang itu yang ikut Card Battle? Ya, kelompok Adventure 02. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kumpul terakhir di Markas Besar. Waktunya Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, dan Ken Ichijouji bergabung.

 **Pertanyaan Hari Ini:**

Disini ada cerita bahwa Analogman adalah orang yang berkali-kali berada di ujung tanduk dan namanya menakutkan untuk disebutkan. Jika cerita ini diubah menjadi Harry Potter, maka tokohnya sangat sesuai dengan siapa?

A. Lucius Malfoy  
B. Sirius Black  
C. Peter Pettigrew  
D. Tom Riddle

 **Jawaban Edisi Lalu:**

B. Evil Shows His Face


	6. Gabungan Adventure dan Satu

Chapter 6 : Gabungan Adventure + 1

Para DigiDestined sudah kembali dari Dunia Digital dan bersiap untuk pergi ke seberang, yaitu ke Tokyo, tepatnya di wilayah dekat Istana Edo peninggalan Tokugawa Ieyasu. Dari era Shogunate yang terjadi setelah era feodal dan sebelum era Restorasi Meiji, pusat pemerintahan ada di Kota Edo dibawah kekaisaran Edo pimpinan Tokugawa.

Di rumah keluarga Motomiya, sedang berkumpul keempat anak tersebut yang tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok kerja dalam pelajaran Bijutsu atau Seni Budaya. Mereka sedang berlatih drama. Loh, kan mereka sudah ikut syuting Digimon sejak 2000! Akting mereka pasti bagus!

Kedelapan DigiDestined pergi ke rumah Motomiya, lalu mengetuk pintu. "Shitsureishimasu..." kata Tai. Artinya kurang lebih sebagai izin masuk atau permisi. Lalu, keluarlah Tuan Motomiya, yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Davis. "Ah, douzo haitte kudasai." artinya silakan masuk. Tidak lupa mereka langsung menunduk sebagai tanda penghormatan dan menyalami tangan ayah Davis sambil berkata, "Arigatou Gozaimasu". Kalau kalian tidak tahu artinya... terlalu!

Para DigiDestined masuk dan menemui keempat pelatih dari Adventure 02. Mereka langsung mendekat dan bertanya alasan kedatangan para DigiDestined original. Mereka menceritakan tentang munculnya seseorang di Jaring Digital bernama Analogman.

Davis langsung memukul meja hingga orang-orang terkejut. Namun, seketika dia memberi penjelasan. "Aku tahu siapa yang pernah bertemu dia!" Ken sontak ikut naik, "Iya, aku juga tahu!" Yolei ikut-ikutan, begitu pula Cody.

"Wow, sabar. Satu-satu silahkan bicara. Siapa orangnya?" Tai mencoba menenangkan.

Semuanya langsung berteriak, "ADA ANAK YANG PUNYA DIGIVICE BERBAJU KUNING DAN BERTOPI HITAM PERNAH MENGALAHKANNYA!"

Tuan Motomiya lantas menegur mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk berbicara pelan. Tai langsung berkata. "Oh." Ya ampun! Itu perlakuan tidak santun dari seorang pemimpin! Dia lagi-lagi bermain tidak baik!

Merasa dirinya mulai tidak enak, Tai akhirnya urung niat dan menanyakan kepada mereka dimana rumah anak itu. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa anak itu sering berkumpul di sebuah taman bersama teman-temannya yang membawa mainan Digimon versi jaman dulu!

Begitu Tai mengetahuinya dia langsung pamit dan pergi ke tempat itu. Namun, sebelumnya Tai memberi pesan kepada Davis. "Besok sepulang sekolah, kumpul di Markas Besar! Kita harus persiapkan strategi. Aku juga akan mengundang anak itu. Kita harus buru-buru, hari sebentar lagi senja dan anak itu pasti pulang."

Mereka sampai di tempat tersebut. Disana mereka melihat sekumpulan anak di sebuah bangunan. "Lihat, ada anak-anak berkumpul dan bermain Digimon kuno di 'saung' itu!" Tai berkata. "Lagi-lagi, Tai! Siapa orang Sunda yang membuatmu selalu spontan dengan istilah-istilah tersebut?" Sora bertanya lagi. "Nanti lagi! Kita datangi dulu anak itu."

Saat mereka datangi sekumpulan anak tersebut, ada seorang anak yang memakai topi hitam bertuliskan Digimon dan jaket kuning. Sepertinya itu anaknya. "Dek, permisi..." Tai berbicara pelan. "Ya, ada apa?" kebetulan anak itu yang menjawab. "Maaf, teman-teman. Kami bawa dia dulu, ya..." Matt meneruskan. "HEY! PENCULIK! TOLONG!" teman-teman lainnya malah meneriaki para DigiDestined.

Tak khayal mereka menjadi sasaran pengejaran warga yang ada di taman itu. Sementara, anak kecil yang dicari itu masih linglung dan hanya bisa larak-lirik kanan kiri. Mereka dikejar-kejar warga yang sepertinya akan main hakim sendiri jika mereka tertangkap. Nasib mereka sial, Mimi tersandung dan "GUBRAK!" Dia orang pertama yang tertangkap warga.

Motto dari DigiDestined adalah sama dengan sebuah peribahasa lama. "Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing." Mereka akhirnya menyerahkan diri. Namun, anak kecil itu sempat melihat sesuatu yang tergantung di tas mereka yang membuat dia menjadi tahu siapa mereka. Ya, Digivice! Artinya mereka adalah pelatih Digimon!

"Hey, mereka bukan musuh! Mereka teman! Jangan kalian tangkap! Dia hanya memiliki sebuah perlu yang mendesak denganku. Lepaskan perempuan yang sudah kalian tangkap itu!" anak kecil itu berkata kepada warga.

Mereka akhirnya melepaskan Mimi dan meninggalkan 8 + 1 orang tersebut. Dia langsung berkata kepada Tai, "Maaf, kalian ini pelatih Digimon?" Langsung dijawab, "Ya, tapi sudah pensiun..." "Memangnya pelatih Digimon punya uang gaji? Memangnya pelatih Digimon itu pegawai negeri sipil?" Izzy langsung menjawab, "Ya, tidak juga... Kami hanya kesini untuk bertanya kepadamu tentang Astroman!"

"Hey! Apa maksudmu Astroman? Kau pikir Astro Boy? Bukan! Maksudnya adalah..." Tai langsung mendekat dan berbisik sangat pelan. "Analogman..."

"APA? DIA KABUR LAGI?"

Preview Chapter 7:

Orang tambahan akhirnya masuk. Sekarang waktunya untuk menunjukkan kekuatan para DigiDestined dan gabungan koalisi untuk melawan Analogman!


	7. File City Pasca-Persatuan

Chapter 7: File City Pasca Persatuan

Sang anak bertopi menaiki sebuah bis trayek Tokyo-Odaiba. Sepanjang jalan, dia mengobrol dengan kondektur bis.

"Pak, anda tahu tentang orang-orang yang biasanya kumpul di Taman Bermain Odaiba?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saya tahu. Saya sudah 15 tahun tinggal di Odaiba. Kalau kamu ingin tahu, Dek. Maksudmu para anak terpilih? Yang melatih semacam hewan itu? Mereka sudah punya itu semenjak mereka berusia sekitar 5 tahun."

Anak itu kaget. Bagaimana bisa kondektur itu tahu tentang Digimon? Apakah itu kebetulan belaka?

"Seperti ini, Nak..." Ia meneruskan. "Saat mereka berumur 7 tahun, mereka yang awalnya hanya ada enam malah ada dua lagi. Akhirnya diketahui bahwa mereka itu adalah adik-adik dari dua anak tersebut. Mereka paling dikenal saat berumur 11 tahun. Mereka menyelamatkan kita dari monster yang begitu besar! Tapi, semenjak itu mereka pun hilang. Mereka sempat tersorot dua tahun kemudian, tapi akhirnya menghilang. Mungkin mereka itu Pahlawan Pensiun."

"Seperti itukah? Mereka hebat sekali!" anak itu berkomentar.

Mereka sampai di wilayah peninggalan Shogun Tokugawa, Edo. Saat itu, ada empat orang remaja masuk. Sepertinya mereka anak SMA semua. Dua laki-laki duduk di samping anak itu dan dua lainnya duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Wah, kalau bukan si anak bertopi! Apa kabar? Sekarang kau sekolah dimana? Masih ingat aku?" kata seseorang berambut agak ungu.

"Lalu, kau masih ingat aku? 'Mantan' Penguasa Digimon?" seseorang berambut biru berkata.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah besar, apa kalian Davis dan Ken?" anak itu menebak.

"Tepat sekali! Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Pi!" Davis berkata.

"Kenapa aku dipanggil Pi?"

"Kamu aku sebut Topi. Tapi, itu sulit sekali diucapkan. Aku lebih suka Pi." Ken berargumen.

Bis mereka melewati sebuah jembatan yang indah. Pi sendiri jarang keluar dari Tokyo. Makanya, dia tidak tahu itu apa.

"Pak Kondektur, itu jembatan apa?"

"Ini adalah jembatan penghubung Tokyo dan Odaiba. Namanya Rainbow Bridge atau Jembatan Pelangi. Coba kau lihat jembatan ini di malam hari! Lebih indah dari Golden Gate San Francisco sepertinya."

"Lalu, yang itu?" anak itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah gedung tinggi dengan monumen bulat di dekatnya.

Davis kali ini menjawab, "Itu adalah kantor Fuji TV. Kau tahu Matt? Yamato Ishida?"

"Dia yang dulu saat masih kecil sering pakai baju tanpa lengan dan berambut agak pirang itu?"

Ken meneruskan, "Ya, itu dia. Ayahnya adalah direktur Fuji TV. Dia membeli beberapa acara top dunia. Seperti Cartoon League untuk olahraga atau untuk kuis itu..."

"Ya, itu... Who Wants To Be A Millionaire! Sampai sekarang masih tayang! Tapi, akhir-akhir ini soalnya begitu sulit. Katanya ada anak atau remaja, ya... Usianya 15 tahun kurang lebihnya. Dia adalah perumus soal Millionaire! Kau tahu mengapa Tai berkata ala Sunda? Anak itulah sebabnya!"

Tak lama, mereka sudah ada di depan Taman Bermain Odaiba. Mereka turun dari bis tersebut. Tak lupa memberi tips kepada kondektur dan supir sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Saat mereka masuk ke Markas Besar, terlihat ada para Digimon berdiri tepat di samping para pelatihnya masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Tai dan Agumon ada di depan.

Mereka yang baru datang langsung berbaris dan ikut mendengarkan perintah pimpinan mereka.

"Ada yang pernah tahu kereta api Digital? Yang membawa kita ke Dunia Digital dan akan memiliki stasiun pertama di File City?" Tai bertanya.

"Katanya sekarang kereta itu bisa diakses dari stasiun Tokyo." Matt berkata.

Orang-orang yang baru datang menggelengkan kepala. Masa mereka baru datang sudah harus minggat lagi?

"Ya, Matt. Tapi, aku mendapat pesan dari Jijimon. Naik kereta Argo Digital di Stasiun KA Utama Tokyo di jalur 99? Bukannya jalur kereta api di sana hanya ada 9?"

"Sebentar, Tai. Kau pernah mendengar kisah Harry Potter? Dia menemukan peron 9¾ diantara tembok." Joe berkata.

"Ya, tapi nomor 99? Lebih baik kita pergi dulu."

Mereka berangkat dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Sesampainya di Stasiun KA Utama Tokyo, mereka terhambat karena mereka tidak boleh masuk peron stasiun karena mereka tidak punya tiket.

"Sudahlah, gesek kartu tiket kalian masing-masing! Kita harus cek ke peron!" Tai berkata.

Begitu mereka masuk, mereka melirik sekitar. Izzy melihat tulisan "Jalur 9". Mereka langsung menuju tulisan tersebut lalu melirik lagi sekitar. Ternyata di atas jalur yang sama ada tulisan lainnya "9".

"Mungkinkah ini jalur 99 itu? Mungkin secara matematis adalah Jalur 9 x 9" Izzy memprediksi.

"Bukannya hasilnya jalur 81?" Sora menyanggah.

"Maksudku kita anggap kata 'jalur' sebagai variabel. Sebut saja x. 9 juga demikian. Sebut saja y. Maka xy.y hasilnya adalah xy² atau dengan mudah disebut xyy. Substitusikan kata dan angka yang dimisalkan. Jadilah jalur 99." Izzy menjelaskan.

"Pintar! Tapi ini bukannya rel mati? Rel ini dibatasi tembok dengan jalur lainnya. Sebentar, itu apa di sana?" Tai melihat kabel listrik dari rel yang tertutup tembok.

Mereka terkejut melihat seorang robot masinis. Dia menuntun para pelatih masuk kereta.

"Sepertinya ini adalah kereta yang dulu kita pakai untuk pergi dari Dunia Digital..." Matt mengingatkan.

Kereta berjalan menuju tembok batas! Mereka akan menabrak! Tapi ternyata tidak! Mereka langsung ada di langit. Di dekat mereka ada landasan yang berlokasi di tengah hutan. Begitu kereta mendarat, langsung kereta tersebut berjalan di atas rel hingga ada tulisan di pinggir rel.

ST. KA. FILE CITY +250

"Ya, inilah dia! Kita akan sampai!" Tai berkata.

Kereta berhenti. Jijimon langsung menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali! Aku senang kalian membawa personil lebih banyak! Ayo ke rumahku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Sesampainya di rumah Jijimon, dia bertanya kepada Pi tentang para Digimon yang dulunya adalah musuhnya lalu bergabung dengan File City.

"Aku ingat tentang Devimon yang memperangkap Myotismon. Lalu, Ogremon yang menjadi preman yang harus dikejar ke empat penjuru pulau untuk menangkapnya. Lalu, Giromon perusak komputer Factorial Town. Setelah itu, Megadramon dan MetalGreymon yang kutemukan di Gunung Infinity."

"Ya, keseluruhan... eh... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Lima Digimon yang kau sebutkan kecuali MetalGreymon, sehingga tidak menjadi 6. Mereka itu berkhianat dan membela... You-Know-Who." Jijimon berkata.

"Jangan begitu! Nanti dia marah! Karena disamakan dengan Voldemort si hidung pesek!" T.K. melucu.

"Ada benarnya juga. Kita panggil saja A. Jadi A itu tadi mengirimkan Machinedramon ke File City. Awalnya, dia mau menembak kota ini hingga para Digimon yang tadi itu, Devimon, Myotismon, Ogremon, Giromon, dan Megadramon akhirnya berkhianat. Belum lagi Pierrotmon, BlackWarGreymon, Beelzemon, Lucemon, dan Bagramon serta bawahan mereka. Kita harus melawan mereka. Musuh enam generasi bersatu dibawah pimpinan seorang manusia analog!"

"Jangan kalah, teman... Kita lawan mereka!" "AYOOO!"

"Baik, pelatih! Misi pertama kalian adalah mengecek Grey Lord's Mansion di kompleks Overdell. Itu adalah tempat tinggal Myotismon dan Devimon. Kalian boleh tinggal disana kalau tidak ada seseorang di istana itu."

Preview Chapter 8:  
Grey Lord's Mansion sebenarnya adalah tempat yang dulu mereka kunjungi. Apa kebenaran dari istana itu? Seperti apakah kini? 


	8. Kejahatan Menunjukkan Muka Lagi

Chapter 8:  
Kejahatan Menunjukkan Muka Lagi

"Kalian tahu kejadian pecahnya File Island saat kalian ada di sebuah istana di puncak luar Gunung Infinity?" Jijimon bertanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita menemukan sebuah istana dengan penuh gambar indah, makanan sedap, dan pemandian air panas yang menyehatkan!" Tai berkata.

"Sebelum ternyata baju piyama yang kita pakai adalah baju ilusi sehingga kita terdampar di daratan es hanya dengan pakaian dalam." Matt meneruskan.

"Ya, ayo kita ke istana itu lagi." Mimi merasa tidak sabar, lalu berjalan ke arah Gunung Infinity di belakang rumah Jijimon.

"Hey! Sekarang istana itu ada di Hutan Tropika! Istana itu terdampar di sana setelah pecahnya pulau ini!" Jijimon memberitahukan.

Mereka pergi ke Hutan Tropika. Berjalan ke selatan menuju pusat kota dari File City dan berbelok kiri menuju Digimon Bridge.

Menyeberangi sungai Digital yang berawal dari air terjun Infinity dan berakhir di Coela Point.

Setelah sampai diseberang sungai, masuklah mereka di wilayah Hutan Tropika. Mereka bertemu Piximon yang terbang mengelilingi sebuah pohon kelapa. Sepertinya itu rumahnya. Anak bertopi menghampirinya.

"Piximon, kamu keluar dari kota?"

"Ya, sekarang kota tidak lagi aman. Itu akan menjadi lokasi penyerangan pertama dari... Aku ngeri menyebut namanya... Karena satu-satunya jalan keluar dari Jaring Digital Gunung Infinity hanya di air terjun Infinity tepat di belakang rumah Jijimon." Piximon curhat!

"Baik. Permisi, Piximon. Kami harus pergi ke istana di ujung hutan ini."

Mereka lanjut dengan mengarah ke utara. Mereka menemui sekelompok Yanmamon liar dan menemukan sebuah kamar mandi di dekat mereka.

"Bahkan di Dunia Digital ada hal seperti ini?" Davis bertanya.

"Ya, ada yang ingin ke kamar mandi dulu?" Pi bertanya.

"Tapi, ini sangat terbuka. Sama sekali tidak ada pintunya! Ini lucu dan konyol!" Matt berkata.

"Kau tahan saja. Nanti di Grey Lord's Mansion ada kamar mandi tertutup. Itu juga kalau tidak ada orang. Semoga saja." Pi menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak tahan, Kakak. Kalian pergi saja. Aku disini dulu." kata T.K.

"Aku juga diam disini. Tai, ikut bersama mereka. Dia ini adikku, dia itu tanggung jawabku!" Matt berkata dengan tegas.

"Baik, segera susul kami kalau kalian sudah, ya. Lagipula kalian tinggal jalan lalu belok kiri ke gerbang masuk Overdell." Tai pergi bersama yang lainnya.

Namun, ternyata dia malah memutar jalan dan kembali ke mereka berdua. Sayang, aksinya digagalkan Yanmamon yang menyerangnya. Tai kaget dan langsung memanggil Agumon untuk berperang.

Matt dan T.K. sontak ikut berperang. Agumon, Gabumon, dan Patamon berperang bersama. Akhirnya, Yanmamon liar itu terpukul mundur.

"Kalian... Terima kasih. Oh ya, T.K. kamu lupa menarik ritsletingmu." Tai mengingatkan.

T.K. kaget sontak menarik ritsleting. Untung Tai adalah orang yang terpercaya. Mereka lari mengejar rombongan.

Mereka bergabung dan segera masuk ke kompleks Overdell. Sepertinya kosong dan di depan mereka langsung ada istana yang warnanya tidak terlalu cerah seperti dulu lagi. Mereka masuk ke istana itu.

Mereka langsung melihat ke samping. Ternyata gambar-gambar indahnya masih ada. Termasuk gambar bidadari yang T.K. kagumi saat dia masih berumur 7 tahun (Saat ini T.K. berumur 13 tahun).

Mereka masuk ke ruang tidur. Ada tiga ruang tidur di istana itu. Dua di lantai bawah dan satu di lantai atas. Ruang tidur di bawah memiliki masing-masing tiga tempat tidur, sementara yang di atas memiliki delapan tempat tidur.

Di ruangan berikutnya, yaitu ruang makan yang sangat besar. Pas untuk pertemuan. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada makanan yang tersaji.

Terakhir adalah ruang pemandian ai panas. Begitu mereka masuk, akhirnya mereka tergoda.

"Kita mandi saja dulu. Sudah lama kita tidak mandi disini, kan?" Tai berkata. T.K. langsung mengangguk. Tetapi, Matt menyanggah.

"Jangan, Tai! Kau ingat dulu kita bagaimana setelah mandi disini?"

Tai malah bernyanyi, "Masa lalu, biarlah masa lalu... Jangan kau ungkit, jangan pikirkan lagi..."

Joe kaget dengan itu. Bukannya itu lagu dangdut? Lagu khas Indonesia? Sepertinya ada hal yang berhubungan dekat antara dia dan temannya itu. "Biarlah. Ya, ayo kita mandi saja!"

Matt tidak bisa menolak. Sistem demokrasi para pelatih sudah menentukan keputusan. 13 orang dan Digimon mereka setuju. Hanya Matt dan Gabumon yang tidak setuju. Hasil akhir voting 26-2.

"Para perempuan mohon memisahkan diri ke ruangan sebelah. Arigatou..." Tai memerintahkan.

Tak lama, mereka semua sudah berendam. Saat Tai menghitung jumlah orang, ada satu yang tidak ada yaitu si Topi. Dia mendadak masuk dengan handuk di tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat asas keadilan kita terhadap Joe yang dulu, Tai?" Matt bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Masa laki-laki menutupi satu sama lain?"

"Aku setuju! SERBU!"

Pi harus gigit jari karena dia menjadi korban keganasan duo Omnimon. Dia harus menanggung malu akibat itu. Ya, begitulah budaya di Jepang. Berbeda jauh dengan di negara kita.

Tak lama, Pi digotong oleh mereka dan diayunkan.

"Siap, Tai? 1, 2, 3...!" Pi dilempar masuk ke kolam pemandian air panas. GEBYUR! Suara cipratan air terdengar begitu keras. Untungnya, Digimon latihan Joe, Gomamon tidak lagi menyelinap.

Setelah selesai, mereka memakai baju piyama dan akan menuju ke ruang makan untuk menikmati santap malam. Tidak terasa mereka mandi selama 1 jam. Sehingga hari sudah senja.

Saat mereka duduk untuk santap malam, tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang menegangkan! Dari pintu, keluarlah Myotismon dan Devimon. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi. Devimon memikul sebuah kantong plastik besar, seperti barang cucian yang ingin disetor ke laundry.

Mendadak, baju piyama yang mereka pakai hilang dan mereka hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan handuk untuk perempuan. Persis kejadian dulu. Ternyata isi kantong plastik itu adalah pakaian mereka semua!

Kekuatan kegelapan kedua Digimon itu menendang mereka dari istana itu ke Overdell. Sekarang, para pelatih harus kembali ke File City dan rumah mereka dengan kondisi seperti itu. Kode merah!

Preview Chapter 9:  
Kegagalan investigasi sudah membuat mereka terdampar dengan cara yang begitu memalukan. Sekarang, pilihan mereka hanyalah untuk melawan atau untuk menyerah dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

ROBINSON CRUSOE DI HUTAN TROPIKA 


	9. Robinson Crusoe di Hutan Tropika

Chapter 9:  
Robinson Crusoe di Hutan Tropika

Mereka tidak punya jalan keluar yang bagus. Namun, tiba-tiba perut Davis berbunyi. Perutnya keroncongan. Langsung diikuti suara perut lainnya.

Para pelatih sudah lapar. Mereka berjalan berkeliling Hutan Tropika. Mereka berjalan ke timur, menuju sebuah tebing curam. Itulah tebing Great Canyon. Versi Digital dari Grand Canyon. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Green Canyon bagaimana, ya?

Pi lantas mendekati ujung tebing dan menapak kakinya ditempat yang sama sekali tidak ada pijakan.

"Pi! Jangan kau akhiri dirimu sendiri!" kata Tai. Ternyata, kakinya tidak terjatuh ke jurang. Malah dia bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki di tempat itu. "Hehehe... Kalian pernah kemari? Ini adalah jembatan tak terlihat. Kita akan sampai ke sisi tebing lainnya jika lewat sini. Tapi, kita tak akan bisa jauh. Karena di ujung tebing ini, ada dataran es bernama Freezeland. Kita akan membeku jika kita pergi tanpa baju seperti ini." Pi menjelaskan.

"Tunggu, kau bilang dataran es? Apa ada tempat yang penuh gletser es?" Tai bertanya.

"Ya, ada. Namanya adalah Iceberg Beach. Tempat tinggal Digimon berupa paus raksasa, Whamon. Ada apa?"

"Dulu, kau masih ingat Agumon saat kita terdampar di gletser itu?"

Agumon menjawab, "Ya, kalau tidak salah, aku berhasil menemukan baju dan celanamu yang hilang itu, kan?"

"Hingga waktu kau ingin memberiku pakaian trendi terpanas yang. baru, kau malah membakar celanaku."

Semua tertawa. Namun, mereka masih bingung. Mereka tak mungkin pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mending saat mereka umur 11 tahun berstatus anak-anak, sekarang usia mereka 17 tahun dan berstatus remaja! Malu sama kucing! Kucing juga ada yang pakai baju!

Mereka batal menyeberangi jembatan dan pergi ke selatan menuju Hutan Tropika lagi. Kebetulan, Ken melihat satu sisir pisang berwarna jingga. Itulah Orange Banana. Menggantung di dahan pohon pisang yang berdaun lebar.

"Aha!" mata Tai berkilat. Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu.

"Tidak ada baju, daun pun jadi! Coba hitung ada berapa helai daun pisang itu. Lalu, kita tebang pohonnya."

Matt sontak berkata, "Tidak boleh! Siapa tahu pohon pisang ini berbuah lagi!"

"Kamu mulai kebablasan, Matt. Pohon pisang hanya bisa berbuah sekali, lalu pohon pisang itu akan busuk. Kamu ini, orang bandar tapi bagaikan tong kosong!" Ken berkata.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Matt mulai tersulut emosi. Dia langsung mendekati Ken, sayang dia tersandung akar pohon lainnya.

GUBRAK! "Hueladalah, kamu ini Matt... Malah hantam tanah. Yassalam... Tahan emosi, Matt... Tobat..." Tai berkata.

Davis mengganti topik, "Sudah, sepertinya seseorang harus menebang pohon ini. Tapi, mana kapak? Bagaimana cara menebangnya?"

"Tak masalah, kita gunakan saja para Digimon. Kalian semua berdiri di sekeliling pohon. Lalu, gunakan cakar kalian bagi yang punya. Tapi, yang tidak punya... Aku tahu! Patamon, terbang dan petik pisangnya! Yang lain, jaga posisi, barangkali para Digimon liar menyerang kita."

Komando Tai dimengerti semua Digimon. Mereka sontak mencakar pohon dari segala sisi, hingga Gabumon yang paling bersemangat terpaksa lari kocar-kacir karena pohon pisang itu jatuh ke arahnya. Untung, dia lolos dari tertimpa pohon besar itu.

Joe menghitung jumlah daun. "Ada 15 helai. Artinya kita punya cukup daun untuk menutupi tubuh setidaknya satu orang satu daun. Tapi, daun ini tidak akan bisa menutupi keseluruhan badan."

Sora melakukan interupsi. "Maaf, kami para perempuan sudah tertutup cukup sempurna oleh handuk. Kami tidak keberatan kalau daun itu diberikan kepada lelaki saja."

Mereka setuju. Artinya ada 9 laki-laki, ada yang dapat dua dan ada juga yang hanya satu.

"T.K. dan Cody masih cukup pendek. Satu saja cukup untuk mereka. Paling Izzy harus mengalah juga." Tai berkata.

"Baik. Setelah itu, mari kita pergi ke File City dan laporkan segala kekacauan ini ke Jijimon." Pi menyarankan.

"Lalu, kita harus menuju tempat penyimpanan pakaian kita yang seharusnya ada di Iceberg Beach. Itu juga jika kita dapat pakaian disini." Tai menjelaskan.

"Mungkin Jijimon punya. Kita tanya saja."

Preview Chapter 10:  
Jijimon punya baju lama dari Toy Town, yaitu kostum Monzaemon. Seseorang harus memakainya dan menembus Iceberg Beach untuk melaksanakan misi pencarian.

MISI OPERASI ICEBERG BEACH 


	10. Misi Operasi Iceberg Beach

Chapter 10:  
Misi Operasi Iceberg Beach

Mereka kembali ke File City dengan berbalut daun pisang dan handuk. Jijimon malah tertawa sembari bertanya kepada mereka.

"Waduh, ada apa dengan costum? Mana pakaian kalian?" Jijimon bertanya dengan nada ejekan.

"Mengapa kamu berkata costum? Lebih baik bilang kostum saja." Izzy berkomentar.

"Agar singkatannya AADC." jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf, Jijimon. Apa kamu punya baju untuk kami?" Pi bertanya.

"Kau masih ingat perang lucu sesama boneka? Monzaemon dan WaruMonzaemon? Terjadi di Toy Town? Itu kan sebenarnya adalah Numemon yang masuk kostum Monzaemon, kan?" Jijimon mengingatkan.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, setelah kamu berhasil mengalahkan WaruMonzaemon... Ada penjaga Toy Town, yaitu Tinmon datang ke File City. Dia memberikan kostum Monzaemon sebagai kenang-kenangan. Masalahnya, aku tahu kalau Digimon milikmu, Kunemon, yang sekarang tertidur lelap di rerumputan Hutan Pribumi tak mungkin masuk. Tapi..."

"Apa? Jijimon, kau punya saran?"

"Melihat poster tubuh, sepertinya kamu adalah orang yang bisa memakai kostum itu!" kata Jijimon.

"Apa? Jadi aku sendirian di misi operasi Iceberg Beach?" Pi kaget.

"Apa boleh dikatakan? Semoga beruntung. Aku percaya kata Jijimon. Ambil kembali pakaian kami!" Tai mendukung.

Pi lantas masuk ke ruang belakang rumah Jijimon dan mengambil kostum Monzaemon yang tergantung di sebuah pasak. Dia memakainya. Untung, kepalanya pas dengan kepala kostum itu. Mata Monzaemon itu ternyata berlubang dan menjadi celah penglihatan.

Dia keluar, semua orang bereaksi berbeda. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang kaget, dan ada yang takut.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu. Semoga kalian sabar menunggu."

Pi pergi ke Hutan Tropika yang baru tadi pagi mereka datangi. Sekarang dia sudah melewati gerbang masuk Overdell menuju jembatan tak terlihat Great Canyon. Dia menyeberang dan sampai di ujung lainnya.

Di dekatnya ada lagi kamar mandi dan disampingnya ada toko milik Monochromon. Pi mengunjungi toko itu.

"Permisi... Monochromon..."

"Ya, selamat datang, anak bertopi! Mau membantu berjualan? Atau mungkin membeli sesuatu?"

"Apa saja yang kau jual?"

"Ada obat, daging sapi, dan pispot. Maaf atas kesederhanaan ini."

"Mengapa kau tinggalkan kota?"

"Tentu kau tahu tentang... eh... Maaf, aku sudah takut saat membayangkannya. Dia memang tidak hadir dalam penyerangan kemarin, tapi adanya monster penembak raksasa itu sudah cukup mengusik kami."

"Maksudmu, A...?"

"Ya, itu inisialnya."

"Baik, akan aku usut tuntas. Sampai nanti, Monochromon..."

"Hati-hati! Di depan sana ada musuhmu!"

Pi tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Monochromon. Dia langsung menuju pertigaan Y dari tebing. Belok kiri akan membawanya ke akhirat karena itu adalah jurang. Sementara, belok kanan adalah jalur menuju Freezeland.

Mendadak, ada dua Agumon bergaya kungfu lompat dari atas tebing. Di depannya ada Ogremon, musuh yang dia hadapi dulu di empat penjuru pulau. Sayang, si Monzaemon KW-2 itu sama sekali tak membawa Digimon. Dia hanya bisa kabur menembus Ogremon. Merasa panik, dia menyeberangi jembatan dan malah masuk lift yang mengarah ke puncak tebing. Untung, lift tertutup sebelum Ogremon datang.

Di puncak, dia lari dan membangunkan salah satu temannya lagi, Birdramon.

"Wah, halo Monzaemon. Ada apa?"

"Birdramon, terbangkan aku! Ogremon mengejarku, sementara aku tidak bersama Digimon milikku!"

"Bukannya kau sendiri itu Digimon?"

"Aku sebenarnya anak bertopi yang dulu menyelidiki sarangmu!" katanya sembari membuka ritsleting kostum itu.

"Ah, kamu! Ya sudah, naik ke punggungku! Kuterbangkan kau dulu, lalu kau bilang mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita."

"Loh, itu bukannya lagu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pegangan!" Birdramon terbang. Dia sempat melihat kagetnya Ogremon yang gagal meraup mangsa.

"Birdramon, kamu kuat terbang ke Iceberg Beach?" Pi bertanya.

"Boleh, tapi begitu aku mendarat, aku akan terbang di atas dirimu. Cukup lambaikan tangan jika kamu mau aku terbangkan lagi." Birdramon menjelaskan.

Mereka mendarat di Iceberg Beach dan melihat enam Digimon. Lima berbaris rapi yaitu Penguinmon, Garurumon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, dan raksasa air Whamon. Sedangkan pemimpin mereka adalah "Wakil Presiden" Digimon, Angemon.

"Maaf, Angemon. Ada apa kamu dan yang lainnya berkumpul? Taktik perang?"

"Bukan, tapi tadi kata mereka ada dua Digimon bergerak cepat. Salah satunya diketahui sebagai versi asli dari Devimon. Mereka tahu karena disini banyak IceDevimon. Satu lagi tidak jelas. Dia memakai jubah hitam yang panjang. Mereka membawa kantong plastik besar. Lalu, isinya mereka kubur di dekat arena Shuffleboard milik Penguinmon." Angemon menjelaskan terperinci.

"Ya, itu adalah..." Pi berhenti berkata dan membuka kostumnya. Para Digimon terkejut. Bukan hanya karena tahu dia adalah anak bertopi, tetapi juga karena tahu dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan berbaju daun pisang.

"...baju kami yang dicuri." Pi melanjutkan.

Mereka mendatangi tanda X yang dibuat Myotismon dan Devimon. Aduh, ceroboh sekali mereka. Meninggalkan jejak di tempat persembunyian. Mereka semua menggali, hingga akhirnya pakaian-pakaian yang membeku satu persatu dikeluarkan.

"Yang ini baju bertanda bintang. Ini pasti punya Tai. Ini adalah baju tanpa lengan, pasti milik Matt. Ini adalah jas laboratorium. Pastinya hanya Izzy yang cerdik seperti itu. Lalu, jas dokter pasti punya Joe. Berikutnya ada baju Timur Tengah ala Aladdin. Wah, milik Takeru! Ini, ada baju gaya minimalis untuk wanita, sepertinya milik Sora. Kalau yang bergaya panjang ini pasti milik Mimi. Lalu, baju wasit CAFA? Masa Kari pakai baju ini? Baru sadar aku. Lalu, ada baju ungu. Agaknya punya Davis. Lalu, baju penguasa pastinya milik Ken. Pasti dua baju sisa punya Cody dan Yolei. Aha, ini dia! Jaket kuning dan celana panjang milikku! Terima kasih, kawan. Aku pulang dulu."

Pi melambaikan tangan. Birdramon turun dan Pi naik. Kebingungan berikutnya adalah bagaimana mencairkan baju beku itu.

"Kau lupa kalau aku berbadan api? Kau takkan terbakar dengannya. Tapi, es akan mencair karenanya. Panaskan semua baju itu di badanku." Birdramon meminta.

Begitu mereka sampai di File City, semua baju sudah cair. Birdramon meneriaki para pelatih bak ada bantuan sembako bagi korban bencana.

"Bantuan sandang, bantuan sandang. Akan kami lemparkan ke bawah!"

Begitu para pelatih sadar itu baju mereka, satu persatu baju yang jatuh diambil. Sayang, nasib sang komandan sedang sial. Baju dan celananya tersangkut di atap rumah Jijimon. Pas di antena TV. Yang sabar ya, Bos...

Tai naik ke atas atap, padahal Jijimon sedang menonton kuis Millionaire di Fuji TV.

"Fainaru kueshion, isenman..." (Soal terakhir, sepuluh juta...) Mendadak tayangan buyar seiring Tai mengambil pakaiannya yang terselip. Begitu selesai, Tai malah mendengar suara Jijimon. "Geser antena, terus, terus, masih jelek... Ya, sedikit lagi, stop! Oke, bagus..."

Yang lain tertawa. Ya, komandan mengalami nasib apes lagi.

Preview Chapter 11:  
Kita tinggalkan dulu para pelatih utama. Bagaimana Impmon di dunia nyata berdiskusi dengan... A? Inikah saat dimana para Tamers harus mulai berperang bersama para petualang Adventure?

DIPLOMASI A 


	11. Diplomasi A

Chapter 11:  
Diplomasi A

Takato bisa menikmati libur di hari Minggu, hari yang sama dengan berangkatnya skuadron utama Digimon ke File City. Di pagi hari, dia bertemu dengan Henry dan mengobrol tentang pengalaman mereka berperang dengan Digimon mereka.

"Kau ingat Impmon yang dulu kita lawan?" Takato bertanya.

"Ya, sekarang dia sedang apa?"

Sementara itu, Impmon mendapat sebuah pesan yang sepertinya bersifat rahasia. Dia menerima pesan hologram seperti video call itu dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut dominan dengan uban, kumis tipis, dan kacamata frame hitam.

"Siapa kau?" Impmon bertanya.

"Kau ada dimana? Ditempat yang tersembunyi?" kata orang misterius itu.

"Tidak, aku ada di trotoar jalan raya yang penuh orang selama Car Free Day."

"Aduh, cari tempat yang sepi. Nanti aku kontak dirimu lagi."

Impmon pergi ke semak belukar dan langsung menunggu pesan darinya lagi.

Disaat yang sama, Takato dan Henry menikmati pagi sembari berlari santai di arena CFD yang sangat sesak oleh lautan manusia saat itu.

Mereka kebetulan menemui Rika, yang juga sedang menikmati Minggu cerah dengan membeli sejumlah penganan yang ditawarkan pembeli di arena.

"Rika, kau sudah membeli apa saja?" Henry bertanya.

"Oh, ini takoyaki sebagai camilan dan untuk sarapan utamanya adalah chicken teriyaki."

Takato langsung berkomentar, "Wah, sepertinya enak. Kamu beli dimana?"

"Di penjual itu. Ayo, aku traktir!"

Mereka dengan senang hati menuju ke kios yang ditunjukkan. Sementara itu...

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersama kami semua. Aku dengan senang hati membimbing dirimu menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah..."

Impmon terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang sama sekali dia tidak kenal itu.

"Kita bisa tembus banyak jaringan antar komputer di dunia. Intelijen negara? Mudah! Tingkat dunia? Sama saja! Kalau kau mau bergabung denganku, temui aku di Menara Infinity di Tera Area. Aku tunggu dirimu..."

"Sebentar, sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Aku... Seorang sarjana S3 Teknologi, nama lengkapku adalah Prof. Dr. Analogman, ..."

Impmon kaget, mana mungkin orang itu bisa menembus intelijen terbaik? Mungkin dia itu hacker, eh... maksudnya cracker terbaik.

Kembali ke File City. Jijimon menjelaskan peta dunia yang dia punya.

"Baik, ini adalah File Island, lokasinya strategis antara dua benua. Server Continent di timur dan Directory Continent di barat. Kalian pasti tahu perahu layar yang menuju Server Continent, karena jaraknya dekat. Kalau ke Directory Continent itu jauh. Harus menggunakan perahu sekaligus roket besar berbentuk kura-kura di ujung pulau yang disebut Archive Ship."

Mereka mendengarkan dengan antusias. Lalu, mereka menuju zona lainnya.

"Di sebelah barat Directory Continent ada zona para penjaga Digimon yang disebut Kernel Zone. Dua menara, Core dan Chaos hanyalah menjadi isi zona kecil ini. Lanjut ke selatan Kernel Zone ada Pulau Kartu atau Card Island yang terdiri dari tiga area, Mega, Giga, dan Tera. Di tengah pulau itulah ada menara paling berbahaya, yaitu Menara Infinity yang katanya terhubung dengan dunia virtual lain bernama... Aku lupa."

Mereka sekarang berpikir apakah dunia virtual lainnya itu.

"Lalu, ada gugusan Kepulaulan Data. Terakhir, ada empat pulau yang cukup besar yang terpusat di Asuka City. Dulunya, ada tujuh daratan melayang di langit yang disebut sebagai dataran tujuh jenderal, dimana pimpinan mereka adalah Bagramon. Belum lagi sebuah satelit di dunia nyata yang terhubung dengan Asuka dan Amaterasu. Namanya Gunslinger. Jika dia menembak, daratan bisa tertarik ke angkasa! Pernah dengar cerita Phantasia tentang Aeth'er Wars?"

Tai yang kebetulan tahu langsung menjelaskan. "Konon, di cerita dunia itu ada bola kekuatan yang bisa menciptakan sebuah kota besar bernama Dycroft dan pedang penembak bernama Belcrant. Setiap tembakan akan menghisap daratan ke angkasa sehingga suatu saat langit tertutup total."

"Ya, itu maksudku. Jangan sampai dunia kalian merasakan gelapnya Phantasia bagaikan matahari tak pernah terbit lagi, dan terjadi akhir dunia. Kalahkan Analogman, itu satu-satunya cara. Oh ya, hati-hati dengan Gunslinger. Dia bisa menjadi Digimon terbesar sepanjang sejarah, Galacticmon. Melawannya itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

Preview Chapter 12:  
Keluar dari persembunyiannya, Analogman harus melewati File City, Hutan Pribumi dan Beetle Land untuk meraih Archive Ship. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi para pelatih dengan keluarnya A dari sarangnya?

MISI PENGEJARAN 


	12. Misi Pengejaran

Chapter 12:  
Misi Pengejaran

Para pelatih dan Digimon tertidur di malam yang lelap di File City. Para Digimon kecil menjaga di depan rumah Jijimon.

Jam 12 tepat, hari berganti. Tetapi, suara kepakan sayap dan jejak kaki besar membangunkan Tanemon. Dia melihat sekumpulan Digimon dan seseorang yang kerempeng dan pendek di depan mereka.

Tanemon masuk ke rumah Jijimon dan membangunkan para pelatih.

"Kalian bangun! Ada sekelompok orang mencurigakan!" kata Tanemon. Mereka keluar dan di depan mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang tadi dilihat Tanemon.

Pi sontak kaget dan berkata "Itu dia! Dialah Analogman!"

Semua orang tercengang, jadi itu musuh mereka? Kecil sekali. Bahkan didorong Takeru bisa saja dia terjerembab.

Analogman lantas lari. Tai memberi komando yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Semua pelatih, siapkan Digivice! Semua Digimon, Warp Digivolve!"

Warp Digivolve adalah digivolusi yang dapat membuat Digimon langsung naik dari level Rookie ke level Mega. Dengan demikian, Agumon menjadi WarGreymon, Gabumon menjadi MetalGarurumon, Patamon menjadi Seraphimon, Tentomon menjadi HerculesKabuterimon, dsb.

Mereka berlari ke arah Green Gym, tepat latihan Digimon di sebelah barat File City. Analogman dan bawahannya terus lari ke selatan memasuki Hutan Pribumi.

"Bob, Giga Scissor Claw!" Izzy memerintahkan.

Serangan itu langsung menghujat beberapa Digimon lawan, menghentikan langkah beberapa pasukan. Tapi, Analogman tetap lari menuju Dragon Eye Lake.

Pi meniup suling biru yang memanggil Seadramon untuk muncul. Analogman tertahan. Sayang, mendadak Devimon mengangkat terbang Analogman dan Myotismon yang lebih besar menarik Machinedramon. Pierrotmon dan lainnya mengikuti di belakang.

Seadramon mengangkut para pelatih dan Digimon mereka ke seberang, yaitu Beetle Land. Ternyata, mereka terbang ke sisi lain, yaitu pantai pojok File Island yang sudah ada di tempat itu, Archive Ship.

Analogman dan prajuritnya masuk ke kapal besar itu. Tapi, Tai dan Matt tidak mau mereka lepas begitu saja.

"Wargreymon, Terra Force!"

"MetalGarurumon, Metal Wolf Claw!"

Mereka berdua melakukan kombinasi serangan, sayang jurus itu hanya menghantam badan besi Archive Ship. Alhasil, Analogman kabur ke Directory Continent.

Jijimon datang terlambat. Mereka akhirnya menjelaskan semua ke Jijimon. Dia pun meminta mereka pergi saja dengan sebuah kapal ferry Trans Digital.

"Kamu akan berhenti di pelabuhan yang sama dengan Archive Ship, nama pelabuhannya sesuai nama kapal itu, Archive Port. Lalu, pergilah ke selatan terlebih dahulu. Kamu akan menemui beberapa tempat seperti Meditation Dome, dimana kamu akan menemui kembaran sang Wakil Presiden."

Izzy memotong perkataan, "Angemon lagi?"

"Ya, itu maksudku. Lalu, ada Device Dome. Pusatnya teknologi mutakhir. Kamu bisa melihat proyek komputer bernama GAIA. Tapi, apa dia masih disana? Terakhir adalah kota utamanya, Digital City. Temui Akira, ajak dia ke Shuttle Port untuk terbang ke Kernel Zone."

Sebuah kapal membunyikan cerobong asapnya. Para pelatih langsung berpamitan untuk segera bertolak ke Directory Continent.

"Terima kasih, Jijimon. Kami janji untuk mengalahkan Analogman. Doakan kami dari sini." Tai berkata.

Jijimon tersenyum. Mereka naik ke kapal ferry dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan File Island.

Saat baru saja berangkat, Digivice milik Pi berbunyi. Dia mendapat pesan teks dari Akira. Isinya.

"Directory Continent didatangi oleh orang tak dikenal. Mereka baru saja sampai di Archive Port dan menuju ke Shuttle Port. Diduga mereka menuju Kernel Zone. Waspada, temui aku di Digital City. Naik Digi-Beetle, aku sudah pesan. Bilang atas nama Akira."

Preview Chapter 13:  
Satu Digi-Beetle untuk mengangkut satu orang dengan satu supir berharga 1.000 bits. 13 orang berarti 13.000 bits. Tapi, bagaimana dengan biaya tak terduga?

DIRECTORY CONTINENT 


	13. Directory Continent

Chapter 13:  
Directory Continent

Dihadapan mereka ada pelabuhan besar yang sudah disandarkan sebuah kapal besar berbentuk kura-kura. Sepertinya Analogman sudah mendarat. Sementara orang-orang disekitar TKP mengobrol.

"Kau tahu siapa dia? Kata Akira, mereka adalah komplotan jahat. Mungkinkah ini Blood Knights versi terbaru?"

"Tapi masa iya, Crimson dan Damien yang kekar dan kuat mau bergabung dengan kakek tua kerempeng yang kerjaannya hanya main laptop?"

Tiba-tiba ada bapak berumur kurang lebih kepala 5 berambut gundul, kecuali belakangnya yang masih memiliki rambut biru. Dia memakai kacamata hitam. Dia berteriak.

"Hey! Jangan panik, orang-orang dari kapal ferry ini akan menyelamatkan kita! Keluarlah..."

Para pelatih kaget dengan sambutan nan meriah. Mereka akhirnya mendekati orang itu. Tai yang heran bertanya, "Maaf, Anda siapa?"

"Saya adalah mantan ketua tim pelatih Digimon tipe Data, Blue Falcon. Nama saya Ben Oldman. Juru kunci dari Archive Ship. Saya kaget saat teleporter di pelabuhan ini ke File City mati. Pasti ada orang yang memindahkan kapal itu dan benar saja. Mereka memindahkannya."

"Tuan Ben, dapatkah kami bertemu Akira?" Matt bertanya.

"Pasti. Kalian harus bertemu Master Tamer Akira. Dia ada di Digital City. Kalian naik saja mobil kumbang ini. Namanya Digi-Beetle. Harga sewanya 1.000 per mobil. Karena kalian ada 13, totalnya hitung saja."

Izzy lantas menyanggah, "Maaf, tapi Akira sudah membayarnya."

"Oh, begitukah? Ya sudahlah. Semoga beruntung. Hati-hati. Aku dengar banyak ranjau darat di jalan ini yang bisa mengurangi energi Digi-Beetle. Jika sampai habis, kalian terpaksa mendorong mobil itu sampai Device Dome berjarak sekitar 100 km dari sini."

"Apa?! SPBU berikutnya berjarak 100 km? Jauh ya..." Pi membayangkan.

"Belum lagi Device Dome ke Digital City berjarak 50 km."

"Gusti... Ini mau maraton? Hoahm..." T.K. menguap.

"Kalian tidur saja dalam mobil. Paling lima jam baru sampai. Selamat jalan, semoga selamat sampai tujuan dan selamat beristirahat."

Maklum saat itu sudah jam 2 dini hari. Satu setengah jam pelayaran File City ke Directory Continent sudah sangat melelahkan. Waktunya mereka istirahat.

Semua tidur di sepanjang jalan. Mereka melewati medan jalan menanjak dan berkelok yang memusingkan kepala. Bahkan menu makan malam sedap Izzy keluar lagi karenanya. Medan jalan yang dilewati jauh berbeda dari yang ada di File City.

Davis penasaran tentang adanya lubang besar seperti penambangan yang ada di dekat jalan raya. Dia menanyakan hal itu ke supir.

"Itu adalah labirin yang memiliki kedalaman berbeda. Kami sebut sebagai domain. Ada yang memiliki 2 lantai, 20 lantai, bahkan ada yang 99 lantai yaitu Tera Domain. Konon, jika kamu sampai lantai 99, kamu bisa bertemu dengan penjaga Tera Domain, sekaligus spesies Digimon langka yaitu Kimeramon. Tapi, belum ada yang pernah melihatnya meskipun mereka sampai ke lantai 99. Apakah itu mitos?"

Davis tahu Kimeramon. Anggap saja gabungan Kuwagamon dan Kabuterimon. Wow, harusnya dia kuat sekali. Mencapai sekitar 50 km dari Device Dome, supir menunjukkan Tera Domain. Tapi domain itu terlihat mencurigakan karena tembok labirin itu tidak menyala. Itu berarti penjaga domain itu sudah kalah. Siapa yang berhasil mengambil Kimeramon? Apakah A mendapat jenderal lagi?

Sayang, terlalu fokus ke Tera Domain, mereka malah melewati ranjau darat. Tak tanggung-tanggung, 12 Digi-Beetle mogok di tengah jalan. Mereka harus berjalan 50 km agar bisa mengisi energi. Tak mau hilang kesempatan, satu mobil yang masih jalan langsung dijarah para pelatih dan Digimon hingga bagian dalam mobil itu berdesakan, dan ada penumpang di atas mobil bak kereta api ekonomi.

Saat ada polisi daerah Directory Continent, mereka harus gigit jari karena terkena tindakan pelanggaran alias tilang dari polisi. Mereka diangkut mobil polisi menuju ke pos terdekat, Device Dome.

Mereka melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya penduduk asli Device Dome sedang mengobrol. Dua perempuan, dimana yang satu berkacamata dan berambut kuning, sedangkan satunya lagi berambut biru. Laki-laki di sebelah berambut campuran coklat dan kuning.

Pi bertanya kepada mereka. "Maaf, kalian ini siapa?"

Perempuan berambut biru berkata, "Oh, kalian bukan dari sini, ya? Semestinya kalian pasti dari File City dan masuk lewat Archive Port, kan?"

"Ya..." jawab semua sembari heran.

"Namaku Kim, dan ini kakakku bernama Techna-Donna."

Lalu, laki-laki di dekat mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Gus Getum."

"Getum? Maksudmu Getuk? Atau mungkin gepuk?" Tai bertanya.

"Bukan, tapi itu diambil dari kata Get Them, artinya dapatkan mereka. Aku adalah pencari Digimon yang handal!"

Pi sontak bertanya, "Kebetulan sekali! Gus, kamu pernah mendengar tentang Kimeramon?"

"Apa? Kimeramon? Mitos mengatakan dia ada di setiap domain, hanya kamu harus menyusuri seluruh area domain untuk menemukannya. Ada juga yang bilang dia tinggal di dasar Tera Domain, lantai 99. Kita belum bisa membuktikannya karena sampai saat ini baru dua orang yang bisa sampai dasar Tera Domain. Pertama adalah Akira, tentunya. Yang kedua adalah dia disana."

Dia menunjuk seseorang berkumis dan berjenggot coklat tebal. Sepertinya dia berumur, tapi lebih muda dari Ben Oldman.

"Namanya Zudokorn, dia dulu adalah pelatih terbaik satu benua, sebelum ada Akira yang mengalahkan komputer besar, bernama... Apa ya? Yang jelas, Kimeramon itu mitos! Konon, orang bilang perangainya jahat. Dia mungkin akan keluar jika ada orang jahat masuk ke domain itu. Sebentar, benarkah lampu domain itu padam?"

Semua mengangguk, Gus mulai khawatir. "Kalau kalian punya musuh, hati-hati. Bisa jadi, mereka sudah punya Kimeramon. Kalian konsultasi dulu saja ke Angemon di Meditation Dome. Lalu, kalian harus temui Akira di Digital City. Biar Digi-Bus ciptaan Techna-Donna yang mengantar kalian. Gratis!"

Semua senang, bagaikan tertimpa durian runtuh! Memang mereka kena tilang polisi, tapi mereka bisa selamat dan mendapat ganti lebih baik!

Semua naik ke bis baru itu. Gus dengan senang hati mengemudikan bis itu ke Meditation Dome yang hanya berjarak 20 km dari Device Dome.

Cukup setengah jam, mereka sudah sampai di Meditation Dome. Medan yang sudah dijadikan jalan raya mempermudah perjalanan. Mereka masuk dan disambut dengan penuh cahaya putih. Seperti kedamaian.

Di ruangan utama, terlihat Angemon berdiri di podium yang cukup megah. Pi langsung memimpin pembicaraan. "Angemon, kami sudah bertemu kembaran dirimu di..."

"Ice Sanctuary, kan? Dia itu wakil presiden Dunia Digital! Aku hanyalah, katakan saja menteri kabinet kerja." kata Angemon memotong.

Tai meneruskan, "Ya, apa kau tahu tentang Digimon yang menjadi liar?"

"Tentu, dia itu adalah Digimon yang terkena pengaruh jahat. Beberapa dari mereka memegang satu domain. Namun, Tera Domain adalah..."

"Sekarang sudah bobol!"

"...yang benar saja! Bos mereka, Kimeramon, tidak pernah terlihat! Kalian malah membuat kami panik! Segera temui Akira dan diskusikan dengan Akira."

Mereka pamit dan akhirnya pergi menuju Digital City.

Preview Chapter 14:  
Akira, satu-satunya pelatih yang pernah bertemu tiga penjaga di Kernel Zone. Waktunya untuk kembali bertemu mereka, membahas masa depan. Bukan hanya Directory Continent tapi juga Dunia Digital.

AKIRA DAN TIGA PENJAGA 


	14. Akira dan Tiga Penjaga

Chapter 14:  
Akira dan Tiga Penjaga

Mereka sampai di Main Gate of Digital City dan disambut oleh sebuah robot kecil yang bisa berbicara lancar dan bergerak bebas, meski tidak memiliki kaki.

"Selamat datang, skuadron utama pelatih Digimon. Kami menunggu kalian disini. Mohon datang ke Kantor Riset Dunia Digital di pusat kota sekarang. Akira sudah menunggu kalian." kata robot kecil itu.

"Maaf, tapi kamu ini tipe robot apa?" Matt bertanya.

"Aku adalah sebuah robot berbasis komputer..."

Ken lantas memotong, "Maksudmu seperti Ujian Nasional Berbasis Komputer?"

Semua menatap mantan penguasa itu. Dia sepertinya agak linglung. Masa robot disamakan dengan ujian?

"Baik, terima kasih GAIA." Tai berkata.

Mereka keluar dari Main Gate dan disambut oleh pemandangan Digital City yang indah. Tepat di tengah kota terdapat sebuah arena seperti Colosseum besar.

"Ini tempatnya, Tai?" Matt bertanya.

"Ini mah arena perang. Masa iya ada fasilitas riset Digimon disini?"

Sora mengomentari lagi, "Lagi-lagi. Kamu berkata 'mah', seperti kamu ini orang Sunda! Mana temanmu? Kami ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Alah, sudah atuh. Kita masuk saja." Tai lagi-lagi berbicara logat Sunda dengan kata 'atuh'.

Begitu masuk, mereka melihat di depan mereka ada tiga penjaga pintu fasilitas riset, di depannya berdiri seseorang berambut merah seperti Izzy, tapi rambutnya ditutup helm. Dia memakai baju dengan warna dominan putih dan biru muda. Di sebelah kanan, ada drum band yang entah untuk apa ada disana.

Salah satu penjaga berteriak, "Sebelum kalian berbincang dengan Master Tamer Akira, kalian harus hormat kepadanya dulu."

Matt, yang suaranya paling lantang dari semuanya langsung memimpin pasukan di depan.

"Kepada Master Tamer Akira, Hormat... Grak!"

Begitu mereka hormat, Akira langsung membalas, tapi drum band malah membunyikan lagu bak sedang upacara bendera. Matt dkk. harus bersabar menunggu lagu berhenti dan tangan Akira turun sebelum bisa menurunkan tangan yang sudah mulai pegal.

Sesaat setelah musik berhenti, Akira menurunkan tangannya. "Tegak... Grak!"

Semua pelatih menurunkan tangan, sembari memijatnya akibat pegal. Akira langsung datang pada mereka dan menyalami para pelatih satu persatu.

"Maafkan yang tadi, itu standar protokoler. Setidaknya, kalian tahu budaya disini. Saya Akira. Selain kepada... anak bertopi, saya belum pernah bertemu anda semua. Salam kenal." kata Akira.

Setelah jabat tangan selesai, Akira mulai masuk ke topik utama.

"Anda semua ingin menanyakan apa?"

Ken dengan mudahnya berkata, "Maaf, tidak perlu terlalu formal."

"Maaf, tapi menghadapi komandan... eh... aku jarang ngomong bahasa non-formal."

Izzy langsung bereaksi, "Lah, itu? Bisa juga kamu. Maaf, sudah membuang waktu."

"Kamu bisa jelaskan?"

"Bisa, maka dari itu aku oper ke Tai."

Kepala Tai bergerak menghadapinya. Sepertinya dia sudah ditipu.

"Baik, Akira. Jadi, kami tadi...

"Silakan diminum." mendadak ada pelayan perempuan memberikan 14 gelas teh kepada mereka.

"... saya lanjutkan, sebelumnya apakah kamu pernah ke Tera Domain?"

"Ya, pernah sampai ke dasarnya, lantai 99. Penuh dengan harta, chip penambah kekuatan Digimon dan driver untuk memulihkan luka Digimon."

Matt ikut bertanya, "Apa kau menemui Kimeramon?"

Akira mengernyitkan muka. "Tidak, Kimeramon hanya mitos. Dia tidak pernah terlihat di Tera Domain bahkan di lantai 99. Kalian melihat tembok Tera Domain? Tembok itu berbeda karena, tembok itu akan selalu menyala karena tidak ada bos di domain itu." Akira meminum seteguk teh.

"Tapi, sekarang tembok Tera Domain padam!"

Akira langsung menyemprotkan teh dalam mulutnya hingga muka Pi kebasahan karenanya. "Ya ampun! Basah mukaku karena cipratan teh bercampur cairan saliva mulutmu!'

"Maaf. Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa lampu Tera Domain padam? Siapakah bos dari domain itu? Omnimon, Diaboromon, atau Baihumon? Atau jangan-jangan memang ada Kimeramon... Kita harus lapor ke komandan. Siapa dua dari kalian semua yang ingin ikut aku?"

Tai dan Pi mengajukan diri. Akhirnya, disetujui mereka akan bertemu dengan komandan di Guard Team Akira, Blue Falcon.

Blue Falcon ada di sebelah timur laut Digital City. Saat mereka masuk, Patamon menyambut mereka. "Andaikan T.K. ikut..." kata Tai bergumam.

Saat mereka masuk ke ruangan berikutnya, mereka melihat tiga orang komandan berbaris. Di tengah ada seorang perempuan berumur yang memiliki rambut persis seperti Akira. Di sampingnya ada dua laki-laki. Satu berambut coklat, yang lainnya berambut hitam.

"Akira melapor bersama dua orang rekan."

"Silakan, sebelumnya perkenalkan mereka berdua."

Pi pertama maju, "Saya memang tidak dikenal namanya di Dunia Digital. Anda dapat dengan memanggil saya Topi atau Pi. Saya berasal dari Tokyo dan menjadi penjaga Dunia Digital di wilayah File Island dan Card Island."

Berikutnya, majulah Tai. Tapi komandan perempuan langsung menebak. "Tunggu, kamu ini adalah tamer pertama yang terkenal itu, kan? Taichi Kamiya atau Tai yang berasal dari Odaiba, dinas di seluruh wilayah Dunia Digital, dan memiliki tujuh orang rekan. Melatih Digimon tipe vaksin, Agumon. Betul atau salah?"

"Betul, anda pintar menebak."

"Baik, jadi saya bernama Cecilia. Pimpinan Guard Team khusus Digimon Data, Blue Falcon. Yang rambut coklat ini adalah Vandar. Komandan pasukan vaksin, Gold Hawk. Terakhir, ini adalah Skull. Pimpinan tim Digimon Virus, Black Sword."

Setelah perkenalan, Akira langsung menceritakan kejadian yang sudah diketahuinya tadi.

Vandar berkomentar, "Ya, ini sulit. Sebentar. Siapa musuh yang kira-kira merekrut Kimeramon?"

Pi singkat menjawab, "Analogman"

"Aku tahu dia. Sebelum dia membuat modifikasi Digimon tangan kanannya, Machinedramon menjadi Chaos Lord, kalau tidak salah Pi inilah yang mengalahkannya. Memang, dia adalah perusak sistem. komputer yang hebat. Tapi, Digimon tidak memiliki hubungan erat dengan dunia nyata. Mungkin, dia mengincar itu..."

Cecilia meneruskan, "Carol, pimpinan proyek GAIA disini sebenarnya memiliki teman semenjak tahun 1995. Temannya itu sudah berumur dan sejak tahun itu juga dia menghilang. Katanya dia masuk ke dunia virtual mirip Dunia Digital yang terhubung di Menara Infinity, Card Island. Nama orang itu, Waldo Schaeffer."

Skull ikut menjelaskan, "Ada yang bilang sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Tapi, aku yakin dia hanya terjebak di dunia itu. Sama seperti Analogman terjebak di Jaring Digital. Aku punya firasat, mereka berdua akan bertempur."

Cecilia berbicara lagi, "Sebelumnya, konsultasi dulu ke para penjaga Digimon. Mereka ada di Core Tower, Kernel Zone. Dapat diakses dari Shuttle Port. Mereka ada tiga, sesuai tipe Digimon. Setelah konsultasi, segera bergerak ke Card Island. Kalaupun harus dikejar ke dunia virtual lain itu. Semoga sukses."

Para pelatih akhirnya mendapat tugas baru, mendatangi penjaga untuk berkonsultasi. Tapi, Akira mengatakan dia ingat musuh terakhir yang membuatnya menjadi Master Tamer, Overlord GAIA.

Preview Chapter 15:  
Overlord GAIA, penguasa lama di Kernel Zone yang sudah hancur. Bagaimanakah kondisi Kernel Zone kini setelah hancurnya itu?

KERNEL ZONE DAN GAIA 


	15. Kernel Zone dan GAIA

Chapter 15:  
Kernel Zone dan GAIA

Mereka menaiki Digi-Bus ke Shuttle Port, bandara untuk pesawat tujuan Kernel Zone. Di jalan, Tai memberi pesan kepada Takato, Takuya, Marcus, dan Taiki agar berkumpul di Markas Besar.

"Sebentar, aku tunjuk siapa sebagai komandan pengganti?" Tai melihat Digivice miliknya dan melihat daftar kontak. Maklum, Digivice tipe baru sudah bisa digunakan untuk komunikasi dengan menyimpan kontak yang diperlukan.

Dia melihat suatu nama di grup kontak "Adventure"

"Meiko - Meicchomon"

"Ya sudahlah, dia saja yang menjadi komandan." Tai mengetik pesan untuk Meiko, atau dipanggil Mei-chan.

"Mei-chan, tolong pergi untuk berkumpul di Markas Besar (Taman Bermain Odaiba) dan jadilah komandan untuk orang-orang lainnya."

"Perintah langsung, komandan Digimon: Taichi Kamiya"

Perhatian Tai kembali ke jalan yang mereka lalui. Baru saja mereka lewat Tera Domain yang lampunya mendadak padam.

"Masa iya ada mati lampu di Dunia Digital?" Izzy bertanya.

"Betul juga, aku punya banyak hal untuk ditanyakan. Pertama, siapakah yang berhasil mengalahkan bos domain ini? Kedua, siapakah bos domain ini sebenarnya, salah satu dari tiga Digimon istimewa? Atau jangan-jangan memang Kimeramon? Terakhir, bagaimana cara mereka mengalahkannya?" Akira membuat rumusan masalah.

"Baik, hipotesis dariku menyatakan kalau benar Analogman adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Dia berhasil menangkap Kimeramon, yang dianggap orang sekitar hanya sebuah mitos belaka. Sepertinya, mereka membujuknya agar ingin bergabung dengan mereka menuju... dunianya Waldo Schaeffer-kah?"

Tak lama, mereka sampai di Shuttle Port. Tiga penjaga sudah berdiri di depan pesawat yang akan mengangkut 15 pelatih itu. Para penjaga melakukan penghormatan kepada para pejuang yang akan segera melawan musuh utama.

Akira langsung mengatur Shuttle supaya bisa terbang dengan efektif ke Kernel Zone.

"Semua sistem aman, meluncur!"

Pesawat kecil itu meluncur. Sayang, mereka lupa sesuatu. Sabuk pengaman! Mereka terpelanting hingga pusing tujuh keliling. Tidak sedikit orang kehilangan menu makan siang mereka karenanya. Perlahan-lahan, pesawat mulai stabil meski para penumpangnya masih mabuk.

Setengah jalan, Tai mendatangi Akira yang menjadi pilot. "Akira, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Disini ada kamar kecil?"

"Wah, pesawatnya juga kecil. Mana ada! Masa iya kamu harus buka pintu dulu? Nanti malah kamu yang terbang dibawa angin!" kata Akira.

Tai tak pikir panjang, dia langsung ke pojok pesawat, tidak banyak orang heran karenanya.

"Akira, Kernel Zone masih jauh?" kata Matt.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi seharusnya... loh, kenapa ada rintik-rintik air? Padahal di luar tidak hujan. Apa AC pesawat bocor?"

Bukan hanya Akira, yang lain juga merasakan gerimis dalam pesawat. Matt bertanya kepada Tai yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya. Dia tidak tahu Tai tadi pergi ke pojokan.

"Tai, tadi kamu merasakan hujan gerimis?"

"Tidak, tadi aku hanya berdiri di pojok pesawat."

Akira menginterupsi, "Hey, bukanya tadi kamu... Jangan-jangan... Tapi, masa iya?"

Pikiran mereka yang amburadul malah membuat mereka berpikir di luar logika. Ternyata, air tersebut adalah penampungan air minum yang ada di atas mereka. Huh, untung saja.

Pesawat mendarat di Shuttle Point. Berjarak hanya sekitar 1 km bahkan kurang dari tempat tinggal para penjaga, Core Tower. Menara itu menyala dengan warna hijau di puncaknya.

Pi yang melihat menara lainnya di kejauhan dengan atap menyala berwarna merah menimbulkan pertanyaan.

"Akira, itukah Menara Infinity?"

"Bukan, itu adalah tempat tinggal Overlord GAIA, komputer yang duku menjebak orang sehingga tak dapat keluar dari Dunia Digital. Nama menara itu adalah Chaos Tower. Tingginya 20 lantai. Tinggi sekali untuk sebuah labirin. Kita hanya punya satu Digi-Beetle. Tai, ikut aku naik ke Core Tower. Tingginya 24 lantai. Ayo, kita temui para penjaga."

Tai setuju, lantas naik bersama Akira ke Core Tower. Mereka naik lantai demi lantai. Di setiap lantai, mereka melihat Digimon berbeda tingkatan, tapi sama sekali tidak liar. Digimon Rookie ada di lantai 1-5, Digimon Champion di lantai 6-12, Digimon Ultimate di lantai 13-17, dan sisanya adalah Digimon Mega.

Di lantai 24, tembok baru yang biasanya menjadi pinggiran labirin, berubah menjadi panel bergaris hijau. "Pasti para penjaga ada di depan kita." Akira menebak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Tai keheranan.

"Panggil itu perasaan pelatih."

Benar saja, setelah itu di depan mereka, ada tiga penjaga berbaris rapi. Di paling kiri ada penjaga yang mirip burung, sayapnya besar sekali. Di tengah, ada perempuan biasa yang berpenampilan robot berkepala bintang. Di paling kanan, ada lelaki besar bak pemain rugby. Besar sekali tubuhnya.

Penjaga tengah menyambut mereka, "Selamat datang, Master Tamer Akira. Siapa yang bersamamu?"

"Dia Taichi, komandan pelatih Digimon. Dia adalah senior saya."

Penjaga kanan berkata, "Kau yakin dia cukup kuat untuk tahu rahasia dunia ini? Dia membawa Digimon Vaksin kelas Rookie? Waduh, Agumon... Mimpi menang sepertinya. Kamu lawan penjaga vaksin yang di paling kiri itu."

Mau tidak mau, Tai harus berperang. Tapi, para penjaga kaget sesaat kemudian.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve!"

Agumon lantas menjadi WarGreymon. Hal ini mengejutkan bagi para penjaga. Mereka tidak tahu kekuatan Digimon yang bisa berdigivolusi di tengah perang.

"WarGreymon, Dragon Force!"

Kekuatan Dragon Force mendorong lawan dengan kekuatan api sehingga terjungkal. Hal yang sama terjadi pada penjaga vaksin. Dia langsung membalas dengan serangan ala bela diri.

"Lihat ini, Karate Sweep!"

Sontak WarGreymon terjungkal. Tapi dia melakukan trik Great Tornado untuk membalasnya. Trik ini bagus untuk berpindah posisi sembari menekan pertahanan lawan.

"Kau belum lihat finishing milikku, Energy Blast!"

Teknik ini mengeluarkan energi dengan jumlah yang amat besar. Akibatnya, WarGreymon terjungkal lagi.

"Waktunya, WarGreymon... Finishing Skill, Terra Force!"

Menghimpun kekuatan bak matahari, sebuah bola api raksasa terbentuk. WarGreymon melemparkan bola api itu, sontak memukul KO penjaga vaksin. Dia menang!

Kehabisan energi, WarGreymon otomatis berdevolusi menjadi Agumon semula.

Para penjaga tidak bisa berkata. Ya, mereka siap mendengarkan curhat dari Akira dan Tai.

Setelah penjelasan panjang, para penjaga meminta mereka pergi ke Infinity Tower. Mereka bahkan tahu apa dunia virtual milik Waldo Schaeffer itu.

"Carol pernah ke Perancis dan bertemu Waldo. Dia sedang membuat aplikasi di sebuah komputer besar sebagai aplikasi meretas jaringan militer. Sekarang, jaringan itu sudah mati. Tapi, jika ada orang masuk lewat Infinity Tower, pasti dunia itu akan aktif lagi dan mungkin diretas Analogman." kata penjaga tengah.

"Dia membuat sebuah catatan harian berupa kumpulan video yang berisi tanggal yang sama, tapi diulang selalu karena aplikasi pengunduran waktu. Suatu hari, dia berhasil membuat dunia itu sehingga sempurna. Maka dia bawa anaknya ikut bersamanya. Sayang, aplikasi petetasnya justru menjebakya di jaring dunia itu." Terakhir, penjaga vaksin membuka identitas terakhir.

"Ya, dunia itu hanya memiliki dua pintu masuk. Satu dari Menara Infinity dan yang lainnya dari super computer di Perancis. Ya, nama aplikasi itu adalah Xanadu tapi nama dunia itu adalah Lyoko..."

Preview Chapter 16:  
Digital Lyoko! Itulah misi mereka yang sebenarnya. Gabungan Digimon dan Code Lyoko akan segera terjadi! Episode-episode terakhir ini akan bersifat crossover dari Digimon dan Lyoko! Tapi, bagaimana hasil diskusi di Markas Besar yang dipimpin Mei?

DATS BERBALIK ARAH 


	16. DATS Berbalik Arah

Chapter 16:  
DATS Berbalik Arah

Sementara itu, di Taman Bermain Odaiba. Mei yang biasanya tampak periang dan santai sekarang terlihat serius dan tegas. Dia melipat tangannya di depan perutnya.

Satu persatu kelompok mulai masuk. Kelompok Tamers dipimpin Takato yang ceria namun jahil yang beberapa waktu yang lalu baru saja mencemari taman rimbun itu dengan pupuk urea.

Kedua, kelompok Frontier. Dikatakan, kelompok yang diketuai Takuya ini adalah tamers pertama sepanjang sejarah, mereka tidak sombong. Mereka bahkan lebih muda daripada geng Adventure.

Ketiga, kelompok Data Squad. Kelompok tertua kedua dari komando Digimon. Dipimpin Marcus Damon. Mereka membawa serta kelompok penjaga Digimon yaitu Digital Accident Tactics Squad.

Terakhir, kelompok Xros Wars. Dipimpin Taiki Kudo, tim ini mengandalkan fusion atau Digi-X antar Digimon.

Mei membuka pertemuan dengan tegas, "Siap, perkenalkan terlebih dahulu. Saya, Mei-chan dari SMA Odaiba. Saya baru setahun menjadi pelatih Digimon. Saya memiliki Digimon spesies baru bernama Meicchomon. Sejenis kucing. Saya mendapat mandat dari komandan Tai untuk memimpin..."

Mendadak, ketua DATS, Sampson maju ke depan. Dia menatap muka Mei dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan. Apalagi, Sampson memakai kacamata hitam.

"Masa kamu menjadi komandan kita? Kamu itu perempuan, lemah! Kamu baru menjadi tamer setahun. Kami rata-rata sudah menjadi tamer 3-14 tahun! Masa orang dengan jam terbang minim dijadikan komandan?"

Marcus angkat bicara, "Salahnya bukan hanya di kamu saja, tapi pimpinan kamu! Ya, si Tai itu! Dia memang pemimpin yang tidak pakai otak! Katakan kepadanya, Mei. Kami dar DATS resmi mengundurkan diro dari komando Digimon! Biar kami mengurus Digimon dengan cara kami sendiri!"

Semua pasukan DATS keluar. Mereka melakukan walk out. Mei tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Dia menghubungi Tai.

Skuadron utama sendiri sedang naik kapal ferry ke pelabuhan Card Island di dekat Wiseman Tower, berjarak 10 km saja dari Menara Infinity.

Digivice Tai menyala. Dia membaca pesan yang berisi, "DATS berbalik arah, komando dalam perpecahan! ~Meiko~"

Mereka sedang panik. Kebetulan perahu mereka baru berlabuh di Wiseman Tower. Dulu, para Digimon geng Adventure tinggal disana. Tapi sekarang, menara itu kosong. Yang masih ramai adalah yang ada di depan mereka. Infinity Tower penuh kejahatan.

Preview Chapter 17:  
Musuh yang mereka perkirakan ternyata bersarang di Infinity Tower. Mereka harus mengalahkan mereka satu persatu. Apakah itu bisa terjadi dan menembus gerbang Lyoko?

MENARA INFINITY, KONEKSI LYOKO

Diberitahukan bahwa hanya tersisa 8 chapter lagi dari Pelatih Pensiun Season 1: Beraksi Kembali.

Terus dukung cerita Pelatih Pensiun di Season 2: Bharatayudha. Segera. 


	17. Menara Infinity: Koneksi Lyoko

Chapter 17:  
Menara Infinity, Koneksi Lyoko

Setelah mendaki sebuah bukit yang cukup terjal, mereka sampai di Menara Infinity. Pancaran kekuatan kejahatan sangat terasa dari menara ini.

Saat mereka masuk, mereka melihat ke atas. Setiap lantai hanya berbentuk lingkaran. Di depan tangga menuju lantai ke-2, mereka melihat peraturan perang di Arena Infinity.

1\. Hanya boleh memakai satu Digimon dari setiap tim. 2. Digimon penantang hanya boleh melakukan Digivolution hingga setingkat Digimon ditantang.  
3\. Untuk Digimon penantang, jika kalah maka mereka boleh memilih Digimon lainnya.

Mereka memahami peraturan perang dan mereka naik ke lantai 2. Terdapat Devimon sedang berdiri. "Kau, kau yang memulai masalah kita disini!" T.K. berkata.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau berani, lawan aku!" kata Devimon.

Patamon maju ke depan dan bersiap diri untuk berperang. "Patamon, digivolve!"

Digivolve biasa hanya akan meningkatkan satu level Digimon saja. Misalnya, Rookie ke Champion. Dengan demikian, Patamon menjadi Angemon. Alhasil, pertandingan ini adalah antara Digimon yang berantonim. Malaikat jahat alias iblis dan malaikat baik.

Devimon memulai dengan Evil Touch. Kemampuan ini menyerap kekuatan lawan. Angemon mulai melemah, untung sebuah Fist of Fate langsung memukul Devimon hingga KO di ronde 1.

Lantai 3, mereka hanya menghadapi Ogremon. Dikatakan sebagai yang termudah dikalahkan. Yolei maju bersama Hawkmon. Sayang, kemampuan Armor Digivolve tidak dapat digunakan karena kekurangan energi. Alhasil, sekali Pummel Whack dari Ogremon mengakhiri duel.

Tai langsung histeris dan meminta Yolei turun menara dan membawa Hawkmon ke Wiseman Tower untuk diberikan pertolongan lanjutan. Sebelumnya, Joe sudah memberinya disket obat.

Cody tak dapat menahan amarah. Dia langsung maju dan melawan Ogremon dengan Armadillomon miliknya yang sudah melakukan Armor Digivolve menjadi Digmon. Sayang, hanya dua tebasan langsung mengakhiri duel untuk kemenangan lawan lagi. Giliran Cody yang turun menara.

Akhirnya, si Topi yang maju melawan musuh lamanya. "Kunemon, digivolve!"

Sekarang, Kunemon miliknya sudah menjadi Kuwagamon. Dengan teknik penurunan kekuatan pertahanan dengan Scissor Claw, akhirnya Ogremon takluk.

Di lantai berikutnya, ada Myotismon. Sepertinya dia dalang utama hilangnya pakaian para pelatih waktu itu hingga harus dilaksanakan Misi Operasi Iceberg Beach.

Majulah seorang Akira dengan banyak Digimon miliknya. Dia lebih memilih sebuah MegaSeadramon yang dia beri nama Akagi.

Myotismon memulai dengan Grisly Wing, dan menghujani Akagi dengan kelelawar. Akagi melakukan counter attack dengan Tail Blade, namun Myotismon belum takluk.

Berikutnya, Myotismon melakukan Evil Touch ala Devimon tadi. Ternyata, tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Akagi. Akhirnya, Akagi mengeluarkan skill Lightning Spear yang menyambar Myotismon. Dia KO di ronde 2.

Lantai 5, mereka bertemu penghancur komputer pabrik, Giromon. Kali ini, Ken maju dan melakukan Armor Digivolve Wormmon ke Quetzalmon.

Giromon memulai dengan Big Bang Boom. Sayang, bom tembakannya melenceng dari target. Alhasil, Quetzalmon mengakhiri perang dengan mudah karena dia meniup balik bom salah sasaran itu.

Lantai 6, berdiri tegak Megadramon. Orang terakhir dari pasukan File Island. Kali ini, Tai maju. "Agumon, Speed Digivolve!"

Speed Digivolve bisa membuat Digimon langsung naik dua tingkat. Misalnya, dari Rookie ke Ultimate. Maka dari itu, Agumon berubah menjadi MetalGreymon.

Megadramon memulai dengan Gigabyte Wing. Serangan itu menghujat MetalGreymon. Dia langsung membalas dengan Giga Destroyer, roket itu mengenai sayap Megadramon. Sekarang, dia tidak bisa terbang. Megadramon mencoba pembelaan terakhir dengan Darkside Attack yang meleset. Akhirnya, dengan Giga Destroyer II, berakhirlah Megadramon.

Di lantai 7, mereka kaget karena melihat adanya banyak Digimon musuh. Pierrotmon, BlackWarGreymon, Beelzemon, Lucemon, dan Beelzemon ditambah Digimon yang menjadi misteri Directory Continent, Kimeramon!

"Jadi betul rupanya, Kimeramon adalah bos Tera Domain yang orang incar selama ini. Kamu ternyata bukan mitos. Kamu memang benar ada..." kata Akira.

"Aku selalu mengamati setiap orang yang sampai dasar Tera Domain. Aku hanya pernah melihat dua orang masuk sana, yaitu kamu dan Zudokorn. Tapi, kalian orang baik tak pantas memakai jasaku. Kalian hanya akan membuatku menganggur. Makanya, aku memilih ikut dengan Analogman..." kata Kimeramon.

Sekarang, siapa yang akan menghadapi Mission Impossible ini? Mendadak, Matt membisikkan Tai sesuatu. Setelah itu, Tai berkata, "Tidak bisa! Gabumon belum panas!" "Ya sudah. Gabumon, kamu maju!"

Gabumon kecil maju ke depan. "Gabumon, Warp Digivolve!" Akhirnya, Gabumon menjadi MetalGarurumon.

Pertempuran sangat tidak adil. 1 lawan 6. MetalGarurumon hanya bisa menyerang terkadang, hingga Ia dijebak enam Digimon sekaligus. Dia babak belur dihajar massa. Namun, saat itulah malah terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Agumon, Warp Digivolve!"

Agumon langsung berubah menjadi WarGreymon dan saat itu, mereka bisa membalikkan posisi tanpa melanggar aturan dan curang.

"WarGreymon dan MetalGreymon, bergabung!" kata Matt dan Tai serentak.

Begitu kedua Digimon ini bergabung, jadilah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak diduga lawan. Mereka melihat Digimon raksasa dengan jubah putih di belakang, tameng raksasa, meriam besar, dan pedang panjang nan tajam. Itulah Omnimon. Digimon utama dari geng Adventure.

"Omnimon, Garuru Cannon!" perintah Matt.

Skill ini memungkinkan penembakan jarak jauh dengan kekuatan besar. Di serangan pertama ini, Pierrotmon KO bersama dengan Beelzemon.

"Giliranku, Matt. Omnimon, Cold Breath!"

Skill ini melakukan tembakan es tajam, sebelum diakhiri dengan tembakan bola api. Suhu yang berubah drastis menjadi andalan. Di serangan kedua ini, BlackWarGreymon, Lucemon, dan Bagramon KO.

Hanya Kimeramon sendirian. Dia melihat hanya pedang itu yang belum dipakai. Dia mencoba lari tertatih-tatih, hingga...

"OMNIMON, TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"

Pedang itu terayun ke Kimeramon. Akhirnya, dia harus menikmati nasib menjadi korban pedang itu.

Mereka menang secara dramatis. Omnimon langsung lepas menjadi Agumon dan Gabumon lagi. Mereka naik ke lantai 8.

Di lantai 8, mereka yang hanya tersisa 12 orang saja, dimana mereka mendapatkan informasi kalau Yolei dan Cody mundur ke File Island.

Di lantai ini, ada sensor berbentuk garis lingkaran. Hanya tengahnya memiliki bentuk lingkaran sempurna. Setiap para pelatih menginjak tiap garis lingkaran, garis itu menyala. Hingga Tai sang pemimpin menginjak lingkaran sempurna, semua pelatih terbang tinggi memanjat Menara Infinity.

Mereka mendarat di sebuah platform bertipe sama. Mereka melihat ada jalan yang mengarah ke tembok. Mereka dekati tembok itu dan langsung keluar di sebuah pegunungan yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka lihat dimanapun di Dunia Digital. Mungkinkah ini Lyoko?

Preview Chapter 18:  
Sepertinya, inilah Lyoko. Mereka ada di sektor gunung. Bagaimana mereka mencari jejak Analogman dan apa reaksi sang pengendali Lyoko, Jeremy Belpois?

DIGITAL LYOKO: SEKTOR GUNUNG

Diberitahukan bahwa hanya tersisa 7 chapter lagi dari Pelatih Pensiun Season 1: Beraksi Kembali.

Terus dukung cerita Pelatih Pensiun di Season 2: Bharatayudha.

Digimon dan Pokemon saling bermusuhan, padahal mereka bersaudara. Bagaimana kejadiannya? Mungkinkah mereka itu Pandawa dan Kurawa kedua? 


End file.
